


Path of Dawn

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Summer - Crown of Theros [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Omnic Crisis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 52,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 智械危机paro主线part2，义体改造雀&黑客修。部分未来年代时间点及科技树参考《守望先锋》，但不涉及OW相关人物和剧情。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Chapter 1

“——幸存者六十三人，其中重伤人数为二十七，轻伤人数……”

装甲骑在空中疾速飞行，不多时便脱离了城市边界。驾驶员将座驾切换到了自动模式，然后自得其乐地哼着歌开始接听新闻播报。不多时他又沉默下去，歪着脖颈后靠了身子。主能源还有百分之七十的储备，还有一个好使的备用能源。他查看详细时鲁路修留意到了这些，由此而松了口气。只要他们在接下来的路途中不遭遇连番战斗，大抵还是能平安航行到无论哪处目的地的。

“……近两千人，具体数字有待进一步……”

“一场灾难，嗯？”驾驶员说，抬手掐掉了新闻。舱内瞬间安静了不少，这没持续多久，他很快换上了徐徐回荡的提琴乐。他回了个侧脸，这会儿鲁路修能看清他的面目了。三十五以上，不足四十岁，一张对于这个年龄段来说英俊得有些浮夸的面孔。他的眼睛是钴蓝色的，眼廓深邃，很容易给人造成他在深情款款凝视某处的错觉。鲁路修谨慎地打量着他，试图初步判明他的性格特征和潜在弱点。尽管这一个维因博格目前为止都显得相当友好，他也不觉得这就是个能简单摆平的主儿。

“还行吧。”他含糊地说，“我见过百万级别的。”

“听上去真可怕。”鲁道夫说，“当然了，我是没亲身经历过南太平洋那一带的暴乱……大概也到了这个数量级。”

“我曾经以为南太平洋的总人口数就这么多。”鲁路修说。提及他经历过的和未经历过的祸乱都不是易事，前者令他无法克制地想起夷为平地的城区，不止一次，还和他们方才丢失的影子关联甚密。后者则像是将疑问投入空洞，叫他再度意识到自己错失了多少东西，又何以在面目全非的世间醒来。他抽空瞥了眼C.C.，投去一缕责怪目光。她表现得过于镇静了，除却最初的意外便再无疑问，显然是对这位驾驶员的名字及其代表的出身都毫不惊讶，而他事前没从她那里得知半点消息。

“老实说，我也这么以为过。可惜现在恐怕还不到这个数量了。”鲁道夫说。他彻底拧过身来，手肘撑着驾驶座的后背，神情有些怪异。“你刚刚是开玩笑的，对吧？我爸妈都把你吹得神乎其神，好像你打从会认字起就无所不知无所不能了。”

“绝对没有那么夸张，起码我在七岁以前还是没法通晓世界地理的。”鲁路修说。C.C.发出了一声嗤笑，他则尽可能真诚地注视着那位驾驶员的眼睛，希望自己的话语能显得更可靠点。“不过我确实有些能办到的事情，”他谨慎挑选了措辞，“就比如说，搞定那个正在新卡美洛作乱的网关协议。”

男人抬高了一侧眉毛。“啊哈。”

“我们近距离接触过这起动乱的引子了。教团的杀手，侵入网络然后下令的那家伙。”鲁路修说。他的嗓子发干，不得不反复提醒自己别表露出太多异样情绪。无谓，无用，无济于事。“他身上并没有能够停止动乱的关键。想要把病毒程式从原属于白塔的系统里排除出去，我们需要一场硬仗。”他的声音平定下来，落回到更沉稳的高度上，“我能搞定这个。”

“你能？”

“四天前凌晨五时一刻的时候，情报局应该收到过一封匿名警告信。幽灵，黑影，代号Z，随便情报局内部都给那个监控端起过什么代号。那是我留下的。”

他们安静地对视了片刻，特里斯坦的驾驶员在舱内回荡的弦乐声里摩挲起了下颌。“我喜欢和聪明人打交道。”他松口了，微微露出笑意，“你需要什么？”

“反正我们在向西走，不如绕路往南偏移一点儿。”鲁路修说，瞥了眼他们当前的飞行路线规划，“我需要从新坎特伯雷的地下室里把一些能用作参考的历史数据给转移出来。这不会耽搁太久。”

“以及？”

“一台能承载复杂算法庞大数据量的机器，”他伸出手指，“加上最多三天的攻克时间。”

“成交。”鲁道夫爽快地点了头，伸手攥成拳头碰了碰他摁在后背上的指背。鲁路修松了口气，打从他们登入驾驶舱以来一直盘亘不去的紧张感稍稍消散了些。“如果我不答应的话你打算怎么办？”他刚调整了一下坐姿，已经转正身位的驾驶员就又开了腔，“拿你的眼睛瞪我吗？”

他的语气过于轻快，很难辨出是调侃或是正中要害。鲁路修将余光扫向身边，C.C.小幅地耸起了肩膀。于是契约之力的持有者隐蔽地撇下嘴角，又开始感到头疼了。“你父母教了你不少事。”他说。

“足够我大致摸清楚该怎么跟你打交道。”驾驶员回答他，“虽然我从没想到竟然真能有这么个机会。”

装甲骑全速飞行起来向来不可小觑，要将临时目的地设置为新坎特伯雷的话，他们能在天上逗留的时间就不长了。这么点短暂时间只够他们互通基本信息，比如说含混地交代一下早在大半个世纪前就已被刺杀的前皇帝得以死而复生的原因，再比如说突然杀出来的旧圆桌列位机体算是哪一出。皇历二零三八年，恰值奥尼卡集团入世后人工智能发展如火如荼的阶段，议会做出决定令百分之九十的装甲骑生产线停运，同期与工业区尚在大规模运作的罗斯公国签订贸易协议。士兵强化计划，纯机械兵团，不列颠尼亚总是拥有更好的选择，剩余不足的部分也可以由别处进行补充。最后一位圆桌骑士宣布进入在职离休状态，同年新卡美洛举办了他的婚礼。

那一年的红月卡莲尚且坐在黑色骑士团的高位上，若非同她私下登机甲对练二十年上下的另一方进入离休期，旧有头衔也成为纯粹的虚设，考虑到派系冲突问题，她大抵是很难在婚姻契约书上签字的。“事实上，”维因博格家的后继者煞有其事地指出，“她说本来再拖延十年也不见得会答应我爸的求婚，但她担心再拖下去的话，我爸就没有能够平安幸存在结婚照上的发际线了。”

这个维因博格夸大的表情、动作和生动语气确实很像是一个加大烦人版的基诺，鲁路修阴郁地想。不知道该感慨这份基因继承相当独到还是悲叹来自父系的遗传实在太多了。他使劲按着自己突突跳动的太阳穴，努力回忆自己到底忽略了多少这种按理而论属于个人私生活方面的信息。他姑且知道撤除装甲骑生产线与军工业转型的部分，然而对于前第三骑士逐渐离开新卡美洛权力圈的具体经历就一概不知了。事实上，除去娜娜莉，他几乎是对所有旧相识的私人讯息保持刻意回避的。无需去触碰，无需去惊动经年累月后仍然幸存的那些名字。这原本是他的行事准则，这会儿他深刻意识到这份准则叫他错过了多少劲爆消息。

“真不敢相信。”他看向C.C.，声音干涩，“你竟然从没跟我提起过。”不老的魔女翻给他一个白眼，对他的责怪嗤之以鼻。

“以你的能力而论，我还以为整个新卡美洛都不存在你自个儿探查不到的秘密。”

“我在帮忙维系保护网，又不是在试图当个盗窃机密的窃听犯。”鲁路修辩解道，“再者说了，维因博格也不是个过分罕见的姓氏。就算我有兴趣去观测白塔四十层以上的个别关键人物，看到这名字我也不会第一时间联想太多。”

“再加上证件照的话多半就会了。”C.C.说，“承认吧，你除了娜娜莉什么都不关心。”

“多谢了，我从没在费心遮掩这点。”

他们各自冷哼了一声，驾驶座上那位则摸了摸鼻子。“所以，你知道现在的圆桌吧？就是现在的，塔里的——当然塔已经塌了。”他缓慢地说，“不再是十二位顶尖驾驶员，而是一整个行动有序的组织，缩写成R.O.U.N.D.，实际上是皇家联合执法……”

“我对你们长得要命的全称没兴趣。”鲁路修说。鲁道夫好脾气地笑了一声，大抵是习惯了外人的这副态度。

“没所谓，大家都叫我们废话局。”他这么说，“就像白塔还没倒塌的时候，伦戈米尼亚德这个名字从来都只出现在官方文书里。”

“不错的绰号。”鲁路修瞥了他的后脑勺一眼，“毕竟你们有这么个头儿呢。”

“我这么个头儿在关键时刻是能起到振奋人心的作用的。”驾驶员叹了口气，聆听者却总觉得他的语气里带着些洋洋自得，“要不是我逃得及时，指挥网还能继续运行，救援工作也能顺利展开，城里的混乱程度还能再翻个倍。”

“逃得及时。”鲁路修板着脸重复。虽然他万般理解越是关键人物越需要保障人身安全，这话听上去还是过于欠揍了点。他板着脸继续调整坐姿，虽然飞行时间并不很长，设计为单人驾驶的舱内空间还是太小了，很难寻到一个百分百惬意的姿势。而他也不再是拥有可怕恢复力的青少年了，这会儿他开始感到腰椎发麻。

“没错。特里斯坦一直在白塔顶层待命。”实实在在需要担心腰椎的公务员快活地说，吹嘘起来的模样像是他比实际年龄还要小上二十岁，“百分之百控制权，出行无需安全部门额外审批，除去常规护理的部分之外，我自己就能搞定一切。再加上升级过的飞行翼和隐形装置……”

“我怎么听这个配置都像是方便你随时随地翘班的？”

“我在外偷闲的那么些天里都平安无事，我回来上班的第三天办公楼都塌了。看起来天意叫我别回来上班。”鲁道夫沉重地叹息出声，然后在某一刻，他话语里那股子轻松劲儿骤然消失了，“老实说，我很怕死。我不是那种能跟人拼起命来不管不顾的年轻人，我过了那个年纪了。能多一重保障就多一重。”

他切掉了提琴演奏曲，重新进入了新闻频道。超合众国已经做出了官方发言，声明会对新卡美洛的状况进行持续关注，必要时会派出维和部队介入以避免事态扩大化。一旦和智械扯上关系，任谁也不能保证这不会发展成下一次世界范围内的大型危机。上一次的灾难年代还没从人们记忆中彻底离去，那甚至掩盖掉了不少更早之前唯独属于人类的战争遗恨。冗余贵族经历彻底改制的不列颠尼亚，在血腥清洗下统一化的帝国，时至如今甚至有人开始正视当初被视为罪恶的少年皇帝为后世铺平的道路。历史系的学生，鲁路修想，暗地里发出喟叹。

“一台装甲骑不能改变太多事。”驾驶员的声音从前方传来，“几天以来我都在城区游荡，保持隐形状态，从空中进行一些火力支援。我撑不了太久，我的私人地盘里储存的能源有限。我可以救一些人，我可以帮忙统筹一些事情。我不能让这一切停下。”他再度发笑，这回的声音短促而疲惫。幸存者，白塔仍然伫立时身居顶层的头目，需要抗下这些责任的人。“我并不是那种理想道德标杆，大人，从来不是。这个国家需要一个人坐在那个位置上，而我恰好在。就是这样了。”他低声说，“但如果你——如果你确实拥有终止这起祸事的能力，我会替所有人感激你。”

“你不必。”鲁路修说，“我会尽可能站在胜利的那一方，但我从来不需要别人的感激。”

及至新坎特伯雷的样貌现于眼前、装甲骑在城郊平缓滑行降落，他们都没有再多加交谈。祸事总是以人们不希望的形式去发展，鲁路修想。都城遭遇的突袭，就像从天而降的死亡投射，总是由大多数无辜者来承担后果。那从来都不止是一个数字，在通讯中、在新闻里被反复提及，一次一次地累积叠加，最终圈定在黑色的墓碑上。从来不止是如此。他胃里发沉，在思及某个面具碎裂的影子时愈发心神不宁。那是足以改变战争走势的人，那是但凡出现在对立阵营中都会叫人倍感头疼的尖兵。偏偏是那个人。

偏偏是你，他想。偏偏是你，又需要将那么多死者记到自己名下。

 

他没有心跳。在重新沐浴到阳光之后，夏莉意识到。

她并没有完全失去行动能力，只是小腿一侧被划破了口，伤口不长也不深，之后进行仔细清理的话很容易就能痊愈。她还可以跑动，但大概不会如托抱着她的这一位这般来去自如。在找到代步工具以前，他们都奇迹般地没有再遇上更多追击。女探员倚靠在仅剩独臂的杀手身上，试图抓住一丝空档来剖解这个乍现于面前的谜团本身。男人紧紧抿着嘴唇，面上神情近乎波澜不惊。

他不吭声，他不说话。他的声带肯定不是完全缺损的，否则他不可能每次都不凭借纸条和手语就能顺畅地从新店员手里买走咖啡。他会呼吸，他的胸口会微微起伏，他拥有正常的体温。然而当她仔细辨别、试图从自己的切身体会中寻出某处微妙的不和谐感时，她发觉他没有属于人类的心跳。

这不是多么要紧的事，除去她很难从心率变化中监听出他的情绪起伏。反正在这般高强度的乱战中，这点小把戏也起不到很大帮助。而且很多地方都能继续出卖他，他的细微表情，他下意识的小动作，他的眼睛。想要套出秘密来总能有很多方式。

但她还是为此惊异不已。

他们奇迹般地找回了她先前的代步工具。前挡风玻璃碎掉了一半，保险杠也严重变形，但它没有着火，而且竟然还能在猛踩油门下以一种狂野的速度起步。周围街区的智械还在聚拢，夏莉不得不狂飙猛进地加速离开。车后座的玻璃随着清脆响声彻底破碎后，与她同行的另一人从背后卸下了剩余的一把远距离武器，一言不发地倒下椅背回过身去进行狙击。

没有更加有效的重火力了，子弹只有在能够破开装甲直接击毁中枢时才算起效。位于头部的内核本来也是个不错的目标，但毁坏控制个体的智能核心并不意味着彻底失去行动力。首要前提都是能够击穿装甲，能够击中目标。天知道那个疯子杀手是怎么靠一只手加座椅靠背的托举就进行瞄准的，他竟然真的在无定向的扭曲车轨干扰下减少了追击者的数量。

没有彻底安全的地方，也许除了城外。哨卡忙于应付追在他们后方的东西，没有对情报局的黑牌号进行任何刁难。吉普车从出行的公路上拐下岔口后，她总算松了口气。他们还能通畅地开上四十公里远，随后才需要担心下一步去路。当然了，前提是这途中不会被哪儿冒出来的隐蔽定位来个突然袭击。“没有追踪。”副驾上的男人适时补上了一句。她僵硬地点了点头，意识到这恐怕是有史以来头一次在这般近的距离上听到他说话。

她的脑子里嗡嗡响，耳鸣还未完全好转。没接受过真正意义上特种强化的人类身躯也只能做到这个地步。她的右肩痛得厉害，勉强操纵方向时多半在用左手。好吧，她用余光瞟了一下身旁那人，右手仍然牢牢握着枪械，左臂从中断去，断裂处露出报废的精密元件。“看起来也不能把这活儿丢给你替班，”她说，“如果你要确保有人向回开枪的话。”

男人沉默了片刻，随后用单手拆换了一个新的弹匣。“你在流血。”他说。夏莉撇了撇嘴，断定刚刚那阵子自己面目扭曲得肯定很厉害。

“是啊，很明显。”她说，“所以在我彻底放弃这烂摊子之前，跟我说点什么让我保持清醒。”

被封锁的三十九号公路向西北切入麦田，然而既非收获季，也难能听见收割机的轰鸣。道路两侧的景象还未染上金色，还不至成为她记忆里的那般图景。奇妙的缅怀感让她的疼痛稍稍减轻了些，仿佛远游返家般消解了疲惫苦痛。尽管这不过是短暂错觉，她还是感激这点儿心理暗示的作用。

“我的母亲在这一带长大。”她自顾自地说，“在她去世之前，我只见过一次这儿的收获季。金黄色的原野，还有起风时的波浪。”破损的车窗将风拍打进来，她则在其间深深吸气。那是很早以前的事情，很久很久以前，平常无事的一天。“我去沙漠考察的时候还会想起那副景象来。”

她其实不指望得到回应，然而旁边那人出乎意料地发了声。“沙漠和原野不一样。”他说。他的声音低沉，带着一丝干涩的沙哑，并没有特别明显的口音。那是属于常人的声音，不经过机械调润粉饰，没有微妙的细小震鸣。所以这部分至少是个人类，她想，不再去看他手臂断裂的地方。

“你去过沙漠吗？”

“或许。”他说，“我记得不太清。”

“我就当那是真的吧。”夏莉说。她在座椅里调整了一下坐姿，尽管这丝毫无助于她将疼痛和轻微晕眩减轻更多。“你见过类似的原野吗？”她继续问，开始觉得干燥的风有些恼人了。

这回她的同路人沉默得更久，直到她预备寻找下一个无趣话题时才从喉间迸出简单音节。“……花。”

“什么？”

“花田。金黄色的。”他平板着声调说，“如果你是在问我童年时的事情。”

她被这回答弄得更加困惑了。换做别的时候，不被追逐战弄得心烦意乱、不被伤势扰乱情绪的时候，这或许是个不错的切入点，由此而去探寻更多遗失于过往的谜团。然而她没能及时跟进，她恍了神，也没法判定这意味着什么。适合追问的时机过去了，男人抿起嘴唇又放松，翡翠色的眼睛转向了她。

“之前和你一道的那个人，”他问道，“他是谁？”

女探员用余光瞥着他，他蓬乱卷曲的额发，他那就亚裔而言过分凌厉了些的眉目轮廓，他身上属于人的部分。那双眼睛更适合温柔些的神情，她无端这么觉得。他谈及的那个人也曾表露出类似的生疏淡漠，只不过是更精于伪装。我没有替谁保密的义务，她想。但我才应该是负责提问的那个。她吁叹了一声，重新将目光投放向前方望不见尽头的路径，绿色的田野被切割开来抛向边侧。

“你又是谁呢，先生？”


	2. Chapter 2

当你负了轻伤，精神状态也不够好，开车全凭着一股需要逃离原地、不能多加停留的冲劲，然而你也不知道更加明确的目的地时，你觉得值得烦心的事情已经够多了，脑袋也几乎停了摆，偏偏你身边还是一个自己前不久才呼叫过增援来帮忙围剿抓捕的家伙。就算他先前对你流露出了一丁点儿善意，帮你脱了困，好像也没有徒手拧断你脖子的打算，但是在正常情况下，把自己安放在他旁边依然不是个明智的选择。

夏莉·菲内特正处于这般的焦虑状态中。为防止任务途中出现令人尴尬的意外，情报局的黑牌车辆都装载了高功效的能源转换装置，只要他们头顶还兜着太阳，车辆就不会因为能源箱见底而在半途停摆，这是唯一值得庆幸的事。她的腿越来越疼，理智告诉她最好尽快找个停靠点处理一下外伤。至少是腿。至于肩膀，这取决于她在把黏连伤口的布料扯烂之前能不能找到替换的衣物。

感谢新卡美洛提早几日便已开始的全面封锁，三十九号公路几乎畅通无阻，她可以将时速踩到极限，直至四十公里外的分岔点。他们停靠在路沿泊车安全区，夏莉费劲地扯开座前的储物箱，从里头找到了应急医疗包。这点程度还用不着浪费一个生物发射器，所以她只取出了酒精和干净棉棒。副驾驶座上的男人把枪管平放在腿上，口径惊人，没上回保险。他嘴唇动了动，又绷成一道生硬的直线。夏莉把沾着血和血痂的棉签扔开，使劲拍上了一块足够大的绷贴。

“你确定你自己不会被远程追踪吗？”借着疼痛而生的龇牙咧嘴，她凶了旁边那人一眼。从外观看去，这位老兄残存下的属于人类的部分并不很少，起码他由脑袋及一侧肩膀及整条胳膊都看似正常，而且先前她接触到的上半身也存在体温。至于再往下——她不太礼貌地看了眼这位的裤裆，并失望地发觉他的裤子并没有上身的无袖背心绷得那么贴身。

男人显然留意到她的小动作，绷紧的表情微妙地松动了一丝。“已知的定位系统装载在我原本的外装甲上，而我没再穿着它了。”他回答她，“如果我眼睛里还不幸地藏着一个的话，我也没法当场把它抠出来。”

“你的眼睛。”夏莉干巴巴地念道。她坐正了身子，看了眼车内唯一幸存下来的后视镜。荒无人烟，没有干扰。她将目光落回到对方脸上，然后被他突然亮起荧蓝光芒的左眼吓了一跳。现在是七十年代了，义眼在医疗行业的应用并不罕见，但逼真到这份上的还是不多。当然了，便于隐藏，辅助定位，各种功能，之类之类。她叹了口气，放弃了对先前他体现出的狙击能力的进一步计较。

“我扫描过你的车了。没有外来的追踪器。”男人继续用四平八稳的声音说，“当然了，你们的内部线路大概是另一回事。”

“可能我运气好得出奇，也可能只是因为那堆智械没想到我们会捡回已被放弃的东西。”夏莉拍了拍方向盘，“你真的希望我接通内部线路并让他们定位到这里来吗？”

男人又不说话了。夏莉皱眉瞪了他片刻，随后摇头踩上了踏板。

“算了。”她说，“估计他们一时半会儿也给不出更多后援了。先前我们设法找支空闲部队来抓你——”她短暂地噎住了，小心地瞥了眼身旁那人。他没露出什么异样神情，幸好如此。“——的时候，发出去的讯息直接石沉大海。”

“讯号不是完全没有用。”教团的杀手说，将头扭向侧边的车窗，“起码有人来接走了你同行的那两位，归根结底他们应该感激你。”

他不像是在说谎，这反而让夏莉有些恼火。“然后并没有人想到要把我接走？好极了。”她咕哝着，开始将车从辅路泊位挪走。她开得很慢，近旁的岔路就有两道，不到两公里处还有更多。她得拿个主意。

“事实上，我们跑得有点太快了，也许恰好错过了前来救援你的人手。”男人的声音说，“但当时形势紧急，再拖延一会的话也许建筑主体就彻底塌了。所以别指望我会为此道歉。”

好极了，夏莉想。所以问题回到了原点，你为什么要救我？

她应该干脆利落地抛出这个问题的，不管听上去会有多么不知好歹。在皇家情报局这种地方待久了，谁都会明白感激这码事并没有很高的价值。一时善举无法挽回根源性的矛盾，她现在还能跟他待在一辆车上只因为她没有更好的选择。她又拍了拍方向盘，这回力道稍微轻了些。

“你打算跟我到什么时候？”

“直到跟你那两个熟人汇合为止。”男人说。

“啊哈。”

“他们跟我的刺杀目标待在一块。”他给出了解释，“我还有任务在身。”

“你都跟那些智械干过一架了，弄成这副惨样，胳膊都没了半截，还想着执行任务？”夏莉没好气地瞪了他一眼，“这话说出来你自己信吗？”

他又不说话了，指节在枪管上叩了两下。形势比人强，夏莉暗自嘀咕道。以她现前维持清醒都得靠时不时说句话的状态来看，她想和那家伙作对也没什么胜算。“好吧、好吧，反正我也得确认他们的行踪才行。”她唉声叹气起来，冲着车前方的岔路口眯起眼睛，“那么我们往哪开呢？”男人伸手比划了左侧，于是她拐了过去，而后才听清楚他所说的话。

“伯利恒。”他说，“圆桌最近的分基地在那里，他们多半是往那边走了。”

女探员打了个抖，差点接连就是一脚刹车。“你打算就这样径直撞回圆桌的地盘里去？你是打算去自投罗网，还是打算让我被渎职或者通敌的罪名害死？”她提高了声音，嚷得自己耳朵嗡嗡发响，头也跟着疼了起来，“说真的，我想跳车了。”

但有个方向也比没有强，在她处于半断线状态缺乏主意的当口，在她身边那位尽管模样凄惨可玩枪劲头仍然充足的情况下，就算明知这选择愚蠢得很也得照做。所以车辆还在平稳行驶，除去每一秒都比先前更加令人不安这点之外，路途间都还算是没有任何意外状况。这桩惊吓将她的眩晕感驱散了不少，接踵而来的是令人反胃的紧张感。“到今天日落为止。”在她试图加深呼吸调整情绪时，男人忽然又开了口，“今天是第六十天，我任务周期的最后一天。等到明天日出时，我就是个名义上的自由人了。”

就他原本的职责而言，他泄露出的信息量令人惊异的多。他眼睛里的古怪光芒已经消失了，恢复成了左右对称的颜色。他的声音渐渐低沉下去，听上去甚至有些疲惫。他原本那令人不适的机械刻板态度在逐渐淡化，于是夏莉渐渐留意到更多。他的颈侧有细小擦痕，像是轻微的擦伤，或许是他在博物馆区域内活动时留下的印迹。他或许有些日子没能安稳阖眼了，眼眶边侧扑上了一层影子，唇上颌下都隐约冒出青茬。就好像过去几日里大家都不够顺遂，但这认知并不足以叫她态度缓和太多。

“到时候我该怎么称呼你呢，杀手先生？”她咕哝道，摸不准他的具体意图。他想去的地方，他想寻找的人，明日以后他的打算。他似乎不太想回到西伯利亚去。冷冻舱，非气候灾害造成的人体封存。或许没有哪个意志独立的人类愿意活着回到那种地方去。

“他们管我叫ZERO。”他说，短暂地顿了一顿，“我觉得你大概不会喜欢这个称呼。”

他的左臂只断了半截，上半部分姑且还能叫人辨认出银漆的数字。这称呼的由来不是个多难懂的问题。夏莉并不隐晦地撇了撇嘴，心情更坏了几分。“很对。”她说，“这个称呼的意义远比一个不知名的杀手要大得多。”

“一个死人的名誉权？”

“死人才能谈名誉权。何况外界从未确定过他的下落。”她咬住嘴唇又松开，“若他不是无法再现世了，他怎么会对陷入智械危机的世界置之不理呢？”

她大抵是昏了头，这话听起来像个天真不谙世事的三岁小姑娘。果不其然，她座旁的杀手发出一声古怪鼻音。“所以你相信他是个喜欢拯救世界的英雄。”

“从结果来说他做到了。”

“从动机来说他只是个反叛者。”

“你很了解那段历史？”夏莉不客气地反击他，“这让你更像是个人了，先生。用于应付任务的那些机械不会记载跟眼前事无关的情报。”

男人沉默下来，像被戳到了痛处。他开始反复检查弹匣，这造成了一连串令人心烦意乱的咔哒响声。三十年，女探员记起来。他已知的活跃期限就有这么长，实际参与改造及冷冻实验的时间可能更久。他或许实际经历过更早的年代，她花了些工夫才拾回这一认知。有一个念头忽然闪逝而过，不待她确切把握住便失去了形貌。

“我了解的情报很多。我不知道原因。”她听见他说，“这有时候会很有用，有时候让我感觉很糟。”

他说话的次数越多，她越容易分辨出他细微的情绪起伏。此刻他的语调缓缓沉降下去，包覆起了晦暗的苦痛。有一些东西在暗处发出尖叫，拿走它们、让它们停下、别叫我回来这里。他喉咙里发出细微的咕噜声，片刻后又恢复了正常。

“你们认为他是个英雄，他只是在正确的地点杀了人。”他低声说，“在阳光下，在高台上。人们总是喜欢清剿权贵的戏码。”

“他终结了一个时代。”夏莉回击道。

“大独裁者的时代。”男人说。

“第九十九代皇帝不止是个大独裁者。他也是个革新者。”夏莉说。她又想起那张面孔，与留存下的影像资料过于相似的面孔。那个名字。像是一个过于有趣的巧合。若不是结识了这么一位，即便她实际一直这么认为，也未见得会在此时脱口而出这些说辞。“如果他不是死于刺杀，而是存活至今，历史所书写的版本将完全不同。”

“没有如果。”男人说。他的口吻恢复了波澜不惊，他仅剩的那只手在枪械上握紧了。“他死了，或者没有。无非是二者其一。没有如果。”

她以为自己从他手腕边侧捕捉到了一丝颤抖，然后她眨了眨眼，告诉自己那大概不过是行驶过程中的自然晃动。

 

截至特里斯坦的驾驶员从临时停靠的楼房顶端发出催促信号时，他们依然没有接到菲内特探员本人发来的消息。

后续部队和搜救人员翻遍了废墟，既没找见她的尸体也没发现活人。读取出来的监控记录并不完整，截至建筑物开始坍塌时统一断了线。他们找到了一些血迹，初步鉴定符合那位失踪探员的身份，还没等他们进一步分析线索，城北本应封死的过路口之一就给出了消息，说早些时这里通过了一辆黑牌号的吉普车，驾驶位上确实是个发色明亮的女人。

然而她迟迟没有重新接入通信，报一声平安或报告出自己的具体方位。没人说得准她去了哪里，也不知道她独自离开所为何事。哨卡说车上至少有两人，这个消息令人心头笼上一重阴霾。“你觉得她可能是被挟持了吗？”鲁道夫这么问。他的声音从新挂上耳畔的通讯器里传来，这玩意里头八成有定位装置。鲁路修停止了敲打键盘，最后一批数据正在导入，他从座椅跟前离开，阔步走向地下空间的另一侧，从置物架上取下了一个降噪减震的储物盒。

“我，”他咬住了自己的舌尖，“不知道。”他抠紧掌心，告诫自己说话的语调尽可能平稳些。“既然他们说车上确实是人，拥有正常的生物热量反应，那么如果她真的是被挟持了，这么干的至少不是智械。”

他给出了自己的推测，通讯那端的人沉吟了片刻，末了回了他一句“但愿如此”。通讯断去了，他将耳畔的小玩意儿摘下来，丢进盒子里关了个严实。不管这东西是不是打算接连不断地对他进行监听，此刻他都希望它能停止运作。C.C.从房间里走出来，她换了套干净的运动衫，头发在脑后扎成了一个高马尾，看起来像个即将去参加女子棒球赛的中学生。她走到他身边，单手搭上他的胳膊。

“你觉得那会不会是……”

“我不知道。”鲁路修说，“我——天杀的，我不知道。”

他摩挲着自己的腕带。它运作正常，调试下仍然能够标识出附近的生命体和运行中的智械。动乱没有蔓延到新坎特伯雷来，它没有在附近识别出敌性反应。一同不加显示的还有那个纯白色的光点，丢失在废墟里，此后就再未出现。有可能只是离开了这玩意儿的最大识别范围，那么等他们安顿下来换台机器就能解决问题。他这么安慰自己，却迟迟无法冷静下来。

夏莉·菲内特，他想。这一个夏莉·菲内特。你想通过她去达成什么目的？你意识到了任何事吗——关于你自己的部分？他阖拢眼目，黑暗中无数陈旧图景向他袭来。这一个菲内特原本就身陷局中，算不上是意外牵涉进的全然的无辜者。她懂得如何保护自己，她用起枪来足够利落，她远称不上天真。但她还是会陷入困境。你带她离开了。你没有让她死在那里。

如果那当真是你的话。

他缓缓吐气，按压鼻梁骨和眼眶。那个情报局的姑娘，那个成功瞒过他一阵真实身份的聪明姑娘。他们曾在这座遍及混乱的城市里漫步，他们在光线明朗处交谈。他们在港口边碰头，沿着河岸漫步，出入的船只传来汽笛低沉的鸣响声。他们谈了过多距离当前的年代过久的事情，又穿插进几句关于现前生活的玩笑话。“十四岁那年我迷上过一个男孩。”那姑娘提起来。她语气轻快，浅色眼睛向波光粼粼的河面望去。“他生着张漂亮脸孔，很容易把任何认识他的女孩哄得晕头转向。我迷上过他一阵，直到他甩了我最好的朋友。”一个平淡无奇的青春期故事，任何人都能信手拈来，能让她当时的普通学生身份变得更为真实可信。那会儿他用脚尖踢飞了一粒石子，望着它滚落堤坝。

“十七岁的时候我迷上过一个人。”他说，“不、还要更早。十六。或者再往前，我还是个小毛孩的时候。对于我们两人来说，或许都不是件好事。我告诉过自己要停下。那时候我从来没能办到过。”

“那是真的吗？”他同行的姑娘问他，面露疑窦，为他陈述的口吻过于轻淡，为他讲述的故事过于单薄。他所提及的某个人，他曾以为那人困死在他遗落的时年当中了。行船渐渐走远，留下金色的波澜。

“谁知道呢。”他说。

他睁开眼睛，远远望了眼被抛下的电脑屏幕。进度条读到了一半，他还能在这位于地下的秘密空间里躲藏一阵。先前的一些线索有了出路，出路牵扯出更多未知的谜团。他盯着闭拢的盒盖发愣，一只手从他手肘间开始滑动，蹭过他的小臂盖在他手背上。

“我没去参加卡莲的婚礼。”C.C.说。

这话题来得很突兀，但也算不上毫无来由。鲁路修向天顶上望了一眼，由她握住自己的手。“你们的关系有这么生疏吗？”

“算不上形同陌路，事实上我们还当了许久的网友。”C.C.说，“能和我保持联络的人不多，但还是有必要保留几个的。至少能让我在独自过活时不至于太艰难。”

“那为什么……”

“她拒绝让我在婚礼上出镜，说我看起来像是能当她女儿的年纪。她受不了这个。”她轻轻笑了，“真够残酷的，是不是？”

鲁路修看向她的眼睛。诚然如此，在于他而言整个世界都天翻地覆之后，唯独不老不死的魔女看上去还完全是旧时模样。她口中说着责怪话语，神情却轻松得很，仿佛这种指责对她而言不过是稀松寻常。

“但是你看，我知道她结了婚，婚后的生活也还不错。她有了一个儿子，这个儿子在小时候还算稳重，越长大就继承了越多他父亲的油嘴滑舌。”她说，“她会跟我聊起这些，次数并不在少。你知道她的，她容易感情用事，不会对真正信任的人隐瞒太多。所以我想，虽然我没再到她那儿拜访过，但她的家人应该也是知道我的存在的。”

“难怪之前你不感到惊讶。”他说，讶异地发觉自己并没有刻意挖苦。C.C.仍然握着他的手，她传递而来的情绪稳定而平和。来自契约的一点儿小伎俩，她乐得这么做，他也照常接受。

“她跟我说了那么多，鲁路修。”她轻声说，“她想让我相信她过得很好。她想让我相信，你离开之后，留下的所有人都还能过得很好。”

于是他看见那双眼睛，越过时光长河，坚定地向他告别的红发姑娘执拗而决绝的眼睛。那很好，他想。于你而言终究是个不错的发展形式。“你告诉她我回来了吗？”他低声发问，不消等到回应便知悉了答案，“我说过不要。”

“你说过不要告诉娜娜莉，”C.C.说，“可没限制我对其他人也守口如瓶。”

当然了，试图和她做口舌争辩从来都是无用的。鲁路修无声地翻了翻眼睑，望见进度条几乎走到了末尾。他告诉她可以多收拾走一些东西，他们未必能再回到这里来了。C.C.从衣袋里抽出一张银行卡塞进他的裤兜，在他的摇头叹息中眨了眨眼。

“我，事实上我，”然后她说，小心翼翼地提起了声音，“曾经和他也保持过一段时间的联络。”

这回她依然没有指名道姓，但他依然无需问个确切。“我记得你们的关系算不得很好。”鲁路修说。他开始感到气闷，他决定把这归咎于冷气运作的时间还没长到足以消暑。他抽离开自己的手时C.C.扬起了眉梢，但并没有蛮不讲理地再度贴近。

“离差得要命还远，但也和关系良好挨不上边。”她模糊呢喃道，“我曾经尝试过给他一个许愿的机会。”

“他答应了吗？”

“如果他答应了，可能就是另一番光景了。”

“听上去很仁慈。”鲁路修说，勉强勾起了嘴角，“至少他算不上临危受命，还有那么一个选择的机会。”

“在我看来，他选择的余地一直很少。”C.C.说，“我的意思是，在你离开之后。”

“是啊。”他回答她，“看来至少我们都知道那是谁导致的恶果。”

他前去电脑旁抽走了硬盘，然后开始删除那台上了年纪的机器里剩下的数据。片刻后它的屏幕安静熄灭了，映出他僵硬难看的神情。别再问了，他的理智这么告诫他。别再谈了。让自己进一步陷入焦虑毫无好处，不如等待事态有所进展再做定夺。停下、停下，停下。他从来没能办到过。

“突然失去一个人的联络是什么感受？”他喃喃出声，心知这问题本身毫无意义。

然而C.C.回答了他。她的口吻又恢复了平淡自然，声音从地下室的另一端逐渐向他接近。“和平时没什么不同。”她告诉他，“我失去过很多人的联络。我离开一个国家之后，十年之后，二十年之后，一百年甚至两百年。我去找过他几次，头几次还能碰见，再往后就不再有ZERO了。在我彻底失去他的音讯之前，我已经从他视野里离开有一阵了。假若他没有失踪的话，应该由他来责怪我的不告而别，而不是正好相反。”

她从背后贴近他，柔软而温暖。她将那个临时存放通讯器的盒子塞回他手里，叫棱角沉进他的掌心。她没有出言催促他，缓慢搂抱住他的后背。“别太责怪你自己。”她说，“那时候你已经死了，鲁路修。在他身上发生的任何事都不会是你的过错。”

但这并不是个万能的借口，他想。

他设计好的谢幕从不意味着一切的终结，那意味着一切新生事物的起始。往后殊异的道路，往后截然不同的人生规划，往后革新的国家与更多利益亲团，灰烬之上重建的秩序。我拿走了你的名字，他想，我给了你另外一个。所以那并不是终结，那理所当然是一次延续。他以为延续下的轨迹会引往光明，于旁观者视角、于世人眼中皆是如此。

“怎么会呢。”他说，“是我把他留在那里的。”


	3. Chapter 3

通往伯利恒的道路上什么都有。荒漠带，抛锚的车辆和盘旋的黑鸦，一个小型山谷，无名的村落和补给点，里头聚满了所有会让人挂上通缉令的生意。在这一类中间地带，投机犯和赏金猎人的数量几乎对半开。当然了，考虑到他们是从东边过来的，在朝向都城的那侧环状带上，混乱程度还要稍微轻一些。

“也就是个说法罢了。”鲁道夫说，“毕竟这儿离新卡美洛还挺远的。”

感谢昔日的列位装甲骑的机动性，他们在天黑之前赶到了目的地，在前白塔领班人的担保下通过了身份验证。C.C.从衣袋里掏出泡泡糖，递到鲁路修面前又被推了回去。他皱着眉头，侧耳聆听了一阵距离他们不远的交谈声。维因博格先生把声音压得很低，他不确定这位到底是在给他们记案底还是帮他们作弊。

C.C.吹破了一个泡泡，口齿不清地要他放宽心，反正就算伯利恒的执法局分部试图把他们关起来一道枪毙，现在才开始担心也有些晚了。鲁路修哼了一声，眼看着她被热气腾腾的披萨外卖收买了过去。他并不很饿，晚餐吃得比C.C.还要少一半。安排给他们的住房设施齐全，门禁森严，虽然名义上他们能自由出入，但更换口令和封锁形式也就是分分钟的事情。

实属正常。在白塔发生了那种意外之后，圆桌的任何一处据点里都该对来历不明的人士严加防备了，即使有张熟面孔给他们做担保也是一样。

截至他们洗刷风尘后预备入睡时，依然没有任何渠道能捕捉到菲内特探员的新消息。在时下所有人都焦头烂额的当口，能够分配给情报局一位外勤探员的资源实属有限，所以恐怕他们之间的失联还将持续一阵——起码此刻鲁路修是这么认为的。时间不等人，他原本打算彻夜工作一番，但他们的随身物件都要接受检查，而分配给他相应资源的使用权也需要走个形式上的流程。一个夜晚，叫他能够稍事休息，就好像这真能起到多大帮助。

他花了半宿去赶走脑子里的图景，他们在空中捕捉到的近地景象，环绕伯利恒的混乱地带，以及默许这诡谲秩序维系下去的官方势力。鲁道夫的声音高高低低地回响着，进行一些废话过多的讲解，然后在某一时刻陡然沉降，向他们发出严苛警告。别去自讨苦吃，别想着自个儿设法逃出去，正常人很容易被吃得骨头都不剩。

就好像正常人会选择在马洛区的地下室里三番两次试探新卡美洛的底线似的。

但永远不能完全不把警告当回事，过去的经历教会了他这一点。倘若他们真的沦落到需要和圆桌作对的地步，他们最后还是得从这座地堡里逃出去。鲁路修满揣着复杂心事阖眼，觉得自己最多睡着了十秒钟。他再睁眼时天已经蒙蒙亮了，留给他的一面窗户里透出熹微晨光，警报声吵得人耳边嗡嗡作响。十分钟后他在临时通行证的帮助下进入监控室，城东一个区域被标记为红色，白塔的头儿神情严肃地伫立在大屏幕正前方，在鲁路修靠近他时抬手掩住了一个小哈欠。

“不是新卡美洛的网关问题。”他抢先说，并从旁边经过的托盘上抢下了一杯咖啡，“另外的袭击，还有几座中北部的城市也冒出了类似的乱子。看起来有人铁了心想从不列颠尼亚开始引爆第二次智械危机。”鲁路修皱起眉头，四下里巡望了一番，没能再看见更多熟悉的身影。

“程度如何？”

“我们的人手可以控制。他们没能渗入级别更高的网络。”鲁道夫说。勉强是个好消息，这意味着原定的三天未必需要拉到更长的战线上。鲁路修松了口气，在那位头儿和分部的管事人交涉时明智地走开了一会儿。C.C.迟迟没出现，他猜想她多半是用枕头捂住了脑袋。他回到出口附近，等待当前那位主事人给出更多行动建议。片刻后红发男人大步流星地向他迈来步子，一根指头不住挠着下巴。“顺便一说，半小时前城东的关卡捕捉到了一个黑牌号，来自一辆破破烂烂的吉普车，驾驶座上是某位和我们短暂失去过联系的年轻女性。”

鲁路修吸了口气，告诫自己冷静些。“你们打算去镇压吗？”

“当然。我领你走快速通道，一刻钟内他们就要往东边去了。”鲁道夫说，伸手揽住他的肩膀，轻轻向另一个通道口的方向一带便适时松开了手。他们肩并肩向那边去，走入往来人数骤少的地段，鲁道夫才短促笑了声。“遇事想着自己亲临前线，嗯？倒是和我听闻过的做派很像。”

“我不会干涉指挥频道，”鲁路修说，“想必这是你所希望的。”

他身旁那人侧过脸来，很快瞥了他一眼，面上浮起的笑容真实了些。“这点儿乱子我还不至于向别人求助。”男人说，“好运，先生。”

他们在列阵的小型飞行器前方分别，鲁道夫在重返指挥阵营前替他指派好了其中一台。非战斗用，常规而言用作快速运输，通常来说里边坐着的特种兵或智械才是杀手锏。这台容量不大，流线型座舱内充其量可容纳五至七人，此刻除一位不属此地的过路客之外再无其他乘客了。驾驶员是个目测才二十出头的年轻人，接受指令后服从得相当彻底，对这起运载的目的不闻不问，甚至也不打算陪唯一的乘客开口解闷。

所幸飞行路程不长，而且也不平静。在他们刚刚进入动乱区域的交界线时，飞行器的行动轨迹便成为了扭曲无序的。鲁路修一边感谢自己没吃什么早饭一边查看随身腕带，敌性标识很多，依然不见他真正想追踪的某一个光点。他抱着古怪的患得患失情绪降下地面，又安慰自己严格来说这样一来最大的不稳定因素就不是待在菲内特探员身边了，如此这般，对于那姑娘来说显然是件好事。

飞行器群分散开来降落在街区间，一部分落在高楼顶端，能够提供空中支援的那部分无人机仍然在上方盘旋，火力掩护下各舱位里涌出了身着灰色、褐色、深蓝色制服或涂装的战斗小队。这并不是他所熟悉的交火形式，也不是他该介入的部分。他站在高楼顶端，给自己扣上了战术目镜，试图锁定临近街区里任何一个熟悉的影子。

菲内特探员留给他的线路依然无法拨通，所以他充其量只能碰碰运气。空中不宜久留，否则在那儿进行观测才更方便，好在小型飞行器在楼栋间进行弹跳式的快速几次起落也没问题。维因博格配给的东西很好用，鲁路修心不在焉地想，迅速用按钮调整着目镜的视野范围。但考虑到他的射击水平，武器还是光子科技更好。可惜那玩意虽然被他从地下室里抄了出来，想要通过圆桌的查验回到他手头还需要一段时间。此时此刻他想防身只能使用脉冲枪，虽然他诚恳认为它在自己手上充其量能对敌起个威吓作用，就算有战术目镜辅助他也不是干这行的。

他们跳跃了三次，第三次他捕捉到了一辆正在横冲直撞的吉普车。正如维因博格先生所言，它外观破破烂烂，看上去凄惨不已，但跑得还算顺畅。飞行员从舱底弹射出快速升降台，友善地叮嘱他确认一下有没有给自己绑上防弹背心之类的东西。“我不确定你身手怎么样，”那年轻人说，“我只确定你的命很值钱。”

那类东西可以护住心口，但护不住脑袋。在对付首要攻击模式是直取头颅的智械时，这点儿防备还不如躲在钢盔里来得实际。所以鲁路修还是轻装跳上了升降台，让它以一个堪堪不会让自己失足滑落的速度下坠。他赶得还算及时，刚好足够在离地三米时比出截停手势。一脚刺耳刹车从十字路口另一端响起，吉普车撞入一股烟尘当中，他跳落地面，眯眼望向扬尘所及处。太阳适才升起，朦胧光照下他视物不太真切。单侧横出的半透明目镜替他圈画出半边更加清晰的视野，从中锁定了两个人形生命体。

两个。他咽了口唾沫，心脏猛然弹动了一下，又迅速失去实感坠入空处。确实是两人，其中之一从车窗里伸手出来招了招。“在那等着！”她嚷道，“等着！等我开过去……”另一个人坐在副驾驶位，无数个要素都叫他难以辨识得更清，菲内特探员过于高亢的声音，碎得还剩一半的脏兮兮的玻璃，沉默，枪响，沉默。驾车的那位探员一脚踩近，停靠在街对面用力踹开车门，探出半身来向他打招呼。

枪响。

脉冲武器。爆破和烧灼，没有可供检验的子弹头。装载这类东西的智械型号不多，但总归是存在的。如果那东西是冲着她去的，瞄准的应当是她的脑袋。幸而并非如此，那只是来自天空的散射。一梭射击，击穿了车顶与车胎，剩余不多的玻璃，以及她身躯上不足致命的部分。只得一处，他眼看着这变故发生，骤然出现又骤然远去，再没有下一次袭击。她受了伤，只得一处，叫她踉跄着摔倒在地，腰腹间迅速浸开醒目血渍。

他听见不远处的爆炸声，从临街而来，伴随着机械的踏步与更多脉冲武器扫射的嗡鸣动静。在窗沿，在临时的街垒旁，唯独听不见半分属于死伤者的微弱声息。然后天空上盘旋的影子们远去了，周遭迅速安静下来，叫他听见自己过于急促的呼吸与嘶哑喊声。“夏莉！”他让那名字脱口而出，伴着所有遥远的恐惧、悲哀与失落遗恨一并向他涌回，“——夏莉！”

他跑过空荡荡的街道，跪倒在她身边，尝试帮她捂住腹部伤口，即使他心知这点儿帮助也毫无作用。假若他们能快些回去基地，假若在那之前她还没失去太多鲜血——女探员侧蜷着身子，披散在身后的长发渐渐被血浸染了。她喃喃抱怨着有些冷，明亮双眼也渐渐暗淡下去。这会儿她竟然在笑，神情间不见多少痛苦，反倒是浮起一抹困窘，好像还放不下未能得知答案的谜题。她微笑时眉梢弯弯，她伸出手来，他尝试握住，他想带她离开这里。

“不要，”他嚅嗫道，“不要死，不要在这里——不准死，你……”

他试图下达一个指令，他试图去看她的眼睛。他伸手揽向她的脖颈，想叫她支撑起重心来。别在这里，又一次、再一次。结果什么也没能改变。他喘息着，她抱怨过的那股森冷感缓慢蔓延过他的指尖、他的腕臂，浸入他的血液，叫他回忆起昔日的死者与苍白墓碑。他垂落头颅，手掌发抖，无法很好地完成他试图去做的事。

“别动她。”然后他听见另一个声音，“帮她躺好。”

一个医疗箱砸入他视野内，在她身躯另一侧，它被人单手打开，从中掏摸出了一个浅色的柱形瓶子。他看清它表面标绘的十字图案，他看见那只手开启了它的开关。随后它放射出浅黄色光芒，温暖如午后阳光，将覆压在他身躯上的森冷感一寸一寸驱除了去，甚至连睡眠不足的疲惫感都驱散了些。鲁路修盯着那东西瞧了片刻，随后才如梦初醒地扶住伤者的肩，帮她平稳仰躺好身位。女探员发出微弱哼声，原本渐趋微弱的呼吸有了回归平稳的迹象。她好像由此而彻底放松了，阖拢了眼睑，胸口正常起伏的幅度让他没有慌神得更厉害。

“别动。”施援的那人重复道，在她身躯另一侧半跪下来，单手扶在膝上。

足够多了。鲁路修头昏脑涨地意识到。就在方才短暂片刻间发生的一切，足够多了。他以为自己胸膛间的狂乱拍击甚至能叫那人切实耳闻到，连同他喉间细微的哽咽声与生生压抑下去的呼喊。更多呼喊。你怎么能、你为什么、你终究是来到了这里。他甚至无法抬起头颈，去直面那张他先前来不及仔细打量的脸孔。足够多了，这片刻间需要经受的足够多了。也许随后，在更为封闭安全的地界上。别再走了。

别再消失不见了。

他低垂着头颅，注视着接受救急应对的伤者，注视着弄脏她衣物的血渍不再扩散，注视着她不住颤动的眼睑。她终于重新睁眼，太阳已经升起，将她的虹膜映出原本明亮温柔的颜色。女探员缓缓吁气，又加深呼吸。她先是蹙紧眉头，向伤处摸索去，又转过脑袋，接触到那个正在运作且确实起效的小玩意。她松弛下肩膀，眉梢也舒开了。“我觉得我需要祛疤的部位又多了一个。”她嘟囔道，“提醒我把存款用在该用的地方。”

她的声音很轻，轻而飘忽，但并不包含濒死者的虚弱无力。她缓慢眨动双眼，仿佛在仔细确认自己身处的方位。随后她抬起手来，按住他搭在她肩头的手掌。他发觉自己仍在发抖，她还显得更平静些。

“放轻松，先生。我暂时还死不了。”她又说道，话语里多了轻快上扬的尾音，“没了我就没人帮你们收拾烂摊子了，是不是？”

她的掌心里有干涸血渍，他的指缝里也一样。她的眼睛澄澈而明亮，她在微笑，温柔影迹从她眼尾唇角浮现而出。一个巧合，或是不幸的奇迹。你能弥补一些事情，魔女的声音说。你能弥补一些事情。

“……鲁路修。”他说。伤者睁大眼睛，显得有些迷惑。

“什么？”

“鲁路修·兰佩路基。”他重复道，反握紧了她的手指，“你可以这么叫我。”

夏莉转了转眼睛，有一瞬盯紧他的脸孔，不多时目光又飘向了空处。“好呀、好呀。这回真是旧文书里的名字咯。”她呢喃道，“真是令人怀念。我和这个名字打交道，好像都是很久以前的事情了。”

自称修习历史的姑娘，怀抱着过于温柔的心绪，拂去一个陈旧名字上的尘埃。十年，二十年，半个世纪。不明所以，漫长维系。鲁路修、鲁路——她顿住了，空余的另一只手慢慢抬起，尝试碰着了他不知何时浸湿的眼眶。

“……你怎么哭了？”

 

_通往伯利恒的道路上什么都有。荒漠带，抛锚的车辆和盘旋的黑鸦。追踪与反追踪，应急用的补给点，永远称不上是好伙伴的同路人。情报局的姑娘声称任何一个旅店都不够靠谱，靠着一点儿备用的咖啡因撑到了天亮。我以为她是在拖延时间，因为我告诉她翌日天明时我就恢复成自由人了。_

_事情从来不是这般简单。二十四小时内外勤就会启动紧急回收程序来追查我的下落，之后要么我踏上漫长的逃亡路途，要么我早些认栽回到极北去，等待漫长沉眠清洗掉我这六十天来的记忆。但无论如何，我的任务周期结束了，再没有同任何人敌对的理由了。即使这会给我打上一个失败的烙印，我也不打算做更多无用功。_

_但天亮时我还坐在夏莉·菲内特的身边，她对我说既然划定了目的地，那么至少要开到这趟旅途的终点。她在某些方面相当固执，像个天真不谙世事的年轻学生。她在路上抽掉了三根能量棒，犹豫再三后还给我分了些。她尝试同我交谈时戒备而好奇，尽管我怀疑她在收集情报方面的作为并不会如平时那样有效。_

_我不知道她平日里应当是怎样的水准。若无其事地和旁人进行交谈，表现得天真无害，塑造出那么一副讨人喜欢的形貌，只有三成是伪装出的，但足够叫她好好潜伏下来，瞒过另一些更精明的说谎家。我不知道她应有的水准，我没有刻意收集过她的情报，但我看得出她状况不好。她流了血，缺乏必要的休憩，很容易变得虚弱无力，过早丧失掉应有的警备水准。对我，对外界，对任何可能向她袭击过去的东西。_

_所以要不是她经历了这么段令人疲惫的旅途，要不是在我们抵达终点后她心神松懈了，她本来能够避开那道射击的。_

_但她很幸运。脉冲射击没有打穿她的心脏或头颅，随后也有空余时间供人施救。她没在更早些时出于缓解疼痛就用掉那个最高剂量的生物发射器，这让它得以在她伤重时提供有效救援。她缓过来了，她安全了。虽然伤口尚未完全痊愈，但起码恢复到了停止出血且可以进行进一步移动的地步。_

_我帮忙把她架上升降台，送进待命的飞行舱。这架飞行器的任务不是歼灭或镇压，只是确保原本的那一位乘客能安全出行再安全回归。他没有受伤，他负责看护那受了伤的姑娘。她在返程途中睡着了，生物发射器在她座位边发出暖热光芒。及至我们快到达飞行器原先出发的地方时，原本的那位乘客才终于抬头看向我。他没有对我说话，他看向我的时间很短暂，好像光是对我进行更为细致的观测都会对他造成更大的精神负担。他要操心的事情必然很多，比如说情报局探员的后续救治，比如说他到这里来的立场和缘由。比如说这趟返程中多余出一个人，我的存在本身。_

_他让人叫他鲁路修·兰佩路基。我知道这个名字。_

_飞行器降落的五分钟内，菲内特探员便被送去进行后续救治了。生物发射器或许能治愈大部分伤口，但还需要进一步检查是否有后遗症。那多半与我无关，因为在我迈出舱门后，需要我担心的就是我自己的安危和去路了。我以为起码会有两打脉冲枪从不同角度指向我的脑袋，再给我加上一组电击拘束装置，铐在脖颈和手腕上，然后直接把我关进监牢里去。但没有。这座基地仿佛并不知晓我丢弃外装甲前的身份，兰佩路基声称我是一个老熟人，恰巧在新卡美洛给他们搭了把手，这会儿也需要一个地方临时安置。_

_我剩余的半截左臂上还印着银漆数字。我不知道他这番说辞能糊弄多少人，又能欺骗他们多长时间。不论如何，我似乎暂时不用担心自己会被当场击毙。有人带我去到生活区，位于地下三层的西南角，通行级别和封锁级别一般严苛。我大致可以判明我的处境了。_

_兰佩路基的房间跟拿来安置我的那间门对门。半小时后他在这里找到我，依然没有过多将目光投注在我身上。他面色不好，看上去心力交瘁，仿佛还未从先前的惊慌中彻底缓过劲来。在新坎特伯雷的那些日子里，我从未见他呈现出那般惊恐、担忧、几近绝望的模样，就连我暴力闯入他的地下室险些交火的那一次，他也表现得十足镇定。很奇怪，好像他担心旁人的安危远胜过自己的。_

_“生物发射器。”他开口道，声音低沉，“你救了她的命。”_

_“两次。严格来说。”我告诉他，“第一次是在废墟里。”_

_在我开口说话后，兰佩路基的肩膀抖动了一下。他将脸扭开了，并不直接看我。“严格来说，我猜不止。”他说，“谢谢。”_

_“那本来就是她的东西。物尽其用。”_

_“我从没想到过那东西的存在。”他坚持道，又重复了一次，“谢谢。”_

_我试图质疑他的说法，随后又打消了这个念头。他不是那类需要经常留在战斗一线的人，即使他躲在不知道什么地方操纵武器或其它战备物资流通并从中获益，他也未见得会去接触医疗装置。负责指挥的后方人士，唯独这类人会从容到这地步。大部分情况下他们用不着去操心自己会身陷怎样的厄境。和我不同，根据任务需求，我往往得知道如何在最恶劣的情况下照管好自己。_

_“那个女人，”然后我问他，“她是你的情人吗？”_

_兰佩路基的嘴角抽搐了一下，我留意到了。“不是。”_

_“家人？”_

_“也不是。”_

_“同伴？”_

_“……或许吧。”_

_“你担心到这地步，就只是为了一个普通的同伴？”_

_他猛一下扭过头，盯着了我的眼睛。他的眼神生动而尖锐，好像想质问我什么。人类的道德观念，人类定义同伴的方式，人类的责任感与同理心。没有。他的怒火熄灭了，某一刻他抬起手来，我以为他会走得更近，将它搭在我肩上或其它地方。没有。他摇了摇头，向后退去，手掌慢慢攥紧成拳。_

_“能让人感到熟悉的脸孔已经不多了，”他这么说，声音喑哑，“我不想再失去其中任何一个了。”_

_他看着我，在某一刻，困窘和脆弱都浮上表面，变得触手可及。然而他退出了我的房间，站在走廊上，叫拉开的间距隔绝了那点儿探询的可能。我从座椅上站起来，他抬手阻住我的去路。他继续摇头，指了指我身后床铺的方向。_

_“你也需要休息。”他低声说，“醒来后按墙壁上的黄色按钮，我会在这个生活区的公共休息室等你的。”_

_门关拢了，滑行闭锁时发出安稳的机械响声。需要他操心的事情必然很多，我知道这点。既然他到了圆桌的地盘上，姑且认为他们达成了统一阵线，那么在外的整片乱局都需要人手去平定。乱局的起点由我造就，后续事态原本与我无关，也不出于我的本愿。恰恰因为不出于我的本愿。_

_“他让你去休息。”女性的声音从近旁响起来。一只手从床底探出，向我挥了挥，然后从阴影里拉出一个完整人形。血文身的女人站到我面前，金瞳发亮，神情姿态都相当随意。不知怎么的，我觉得她这个出乎意料的登场方式并不算很怪。或许因为我毫无反应，她挑起了眉头，伸手在我眼前晃了晃。“普通的，休息。”她对我强调，“没有任何仪器或药物参与，只有软和的床。如果你不是想先去冲洗一下自己，你最好照做。”_

_她这么一说后，我才发觉我确实需要找个正常的地方躺一会儿了。先前的所有作为还不至于把我拖到体力极限，但休整总是必要的。休整需要定期进行，有助于调整精神状态。很愚蠢，但毫无办法，毕竟教团还没用一个智能内核来彻底取代我的脑子。_

_我走出盥洗间时她仍在那里，坐在床角，紧盯着我把自己放到床铺边缘。她监视我直到确信我是在全盘照做了，才轻快地跳起来，到我身侧来俯瞰我，又伸手覆在我的前额上。_

_“晚点见。”她这么说，声音过于温柔，催人昏昏欲睡，“很抱歉，我觉得你并不会有个好梦。”_

_然后我便接触不到现实存在的事物了。未熄灭的灯光消失了，封闭的窗口消失了，血文身的内室中人消失了。我听见枪声，群起而密集，伴随着惨叫与哀嚎声息。在死者之间有一个女孩，她的手掌和面颊上都沾着血。然后她中了枪，子弹贯穿她的身躯。_

_她倒卧下去。她看着我。她向我微笑。她的长发散在枕边，色彩如暖曦般温润。她在我面前死去，潮水上涌，湮没了她的尸骸。_

_然后是海。我们浸没在海中。一个声音在我耳边回荡，遥远而模糊，许久过后才慢慢真切了些。我看见幻影，我不记得的，真实发生的，我刚经历的。中枪的长发姑娘，她倒卧在地，有人呼唤她的名字，那声音激烈而决绝。_

_不要死，那个人说，不要死、不要死，不准死——我听过那声音。我记得那声音。它回荡在我耳际，在海水中，在火光里，在遥远的过去以及此刻。不要死——活下去。_

_一千七百一十九次。_

_然后我醒来，唯独记得那个数字。我走近盥洗间，在面池上方看清自己的脸。义肢断裂让我不太习惯当前的半身重量，在刚刚清醒时这点尤其明显。我走出房间时还歪斜着肩膀，走到公共休息室才想起我忘记找那个黄色按钮了。_

_但他在那里。独自一人，坐在长沙发尾，沉默地调试着我见过的那把光子发射器。墙上钟面显示过去了五个钟头，已经到了午后。苍白灯光将他照映得相当憔悴，憔悴而年轻。他知道我来了，发出微弱应声，在我走至他旁侧时才抬起头。他的眼睛是深紫色的，没有多余的因素干扰。_

_“枢木朱雀。”我说。_

_“什么？”鲁路修说。他看着我，目光闪烁，嘴唇微微发抖，神情愈发困惑。什么？_

_“你说得对。”我说，“我的确知道那是谁。”_


	4. Chapter 4

“你想从哪开始？”他问她。

“从头开始。”她回答道。

地下一层，独立工作区，连片的机房，他们占据了主控制室的一台。房间被封闭起来，明面上的摄像头有十六个。没有监听装置，领他们来这儿的维因博格先生如是保证。就这点而言，划归他们使用的封闭式生活区也一样。他们大可以在各处交谈，一些情报局的消息，一些无关情报局的消息，他们的来历与去路，以及更加遥远的过往经历。她经历了一次短暂昏睡，从医务室出来时腰腹间的贯穿伤已无大碍，只要她不再贸贸然冲出去参与打斗，单纯自由行走没有任何问题。她根据指引找到这里时已近傍晚，机台边唯有一人，忙碌于侦查与破解，利用运算出的结果进行反编程。这不是她专精的领域，但也看得出他的作为所为何事。这就是他得以平安留在伯利恒的理由，要意识到这点并不困难。

黑发男人向她问安，为她的伤势好转而心情颇好，甚至在外翘起一个真心实意的微笑。夏莉审视着他的动作，他不住敲敲打打的修长手指，然后是他的样貌。时间不早了，他也不打算在这里消耗掉几个整天。晚饭过后他会再来推进一次进度，然后将主要工作交给数据流之间的博弈，自个儿还能好好休息一夜，随后只在取得关键性进展时再来进行运算即可。他是这么说的，轻描淡写绕过自己现前的处境与今后的计划。夏莉审视着他，新坎特伯雷的匿居者，拥有对新卡美洛的古怪寄情，一张与陈旧残影过分相似的脸孔，一个她颇为熟悉的名字。

她提出想向他确认一些事情，而他点头同意。

“我的确出生于本世纪初。”他告诉她，“潘德拉贡是我的故居所在地，兰佩路基是我母亲的旧姓。就当前的年代而言，我出生得太早了一点儿，中间的年代全靠死亡留存。是的，女士，我是你所知道的那个鲁路修，我也的确死过一回。”

他从座椅前回过身，轻轻比划向自己胸肋之间。倘若他所言属实，那里应当留下过一道足够醒目的伤痕。这像是一个假说，所有疯狂臆想中最疯狂的一个，出现在讽刺剧与科幻片里。但他没在说谎，女探员观测得出结论。他呼吸平定，瞳孔自然，声音里没有一丝不正常的起伏痕迹。

“什么人才会死而复生呢？”她问他，伴着恍惚的困惑。

“古往今来以宗教为名的团体都钟爱这类学说。”他回答她，指向性明确地哼笑了一声。

他将半身侧回，输入程式干掉了一个被污染的指令。夏莉一并望向那方屏幕，那是以都城为起点扩散开的战役，时至如今拉锯形式早已转移到更加遥远的距离上。“我不明白。”她说，“情报局内部的确有相关档案，关于你，关于教团，都是这样。我的权限级别不够，我从没看到过那些资料。”

“我想那是因为你还年轻，并不奇怪。”鲁路修说。他闭上嘴，专心进行了一会儿攻坚战，之后忽然松了口气，抓起桌台上的玻璃杯喝了些水。“唔，我猜从别的途径得知敏感信息也不算违规。”他含糊道，左手抬起摆了摆，“那么女士，我姑且这么问你，你真以为‘教团’顶着这么一个代称名号，所干的行当和普通的军火商或投机分子没什么差异吗？”

“我以为那是在指他们的向心力。”

“有趣的猜想。不过他们并不是靠这方面起家的。”他又笑了，语调却反而更冷了些，“外围人员，外勤，现界行走者，无论他们内部怎么称呼。奥尼卡只是一个引子，从来就与他们的核心无关。精神联络，人体试验，踏往更高层力量乃至生命形式的路径。人工智能或许是一次尝试。无论如何，他们掌握的手段和秘辛都远远多于近四十年来展现给大众所知的部分。”

他实际陈述出来的内容不多，简略交代了他苏醒的时机、却略过了他逃出来的方式。不是每个亡魂都会对携他回到人世的一方感恩戴德，何况他们原本的利益也不相一致。他的理由很充分，一位昔日里以暴虐和独裁而闻名的年轻皇帝，死去时还处在寻常人容易心高气傲的年纪里，这样的人多半不会心甘情愿地去担当一个毫无权益的实验品。他出逃在外，隐姓埋名，自称即使现前的秩序再与他无关，他也不乐意看到这个国家再度被动摇根基。他讲述得相当零散，有效讯息分散在时常被手头工作打断的多处话语里。这部分陈述完毕后他歇了口气，看了眼屏幕角落显示的时间，自顾自地嘀咕了几句话，不知是在抱怨进度还是自我称赞。

夏莉等候了片刻，意识到他似乎没有再做衍生的打算。“那个男人呢？”她叹了口气，想起陪同她一道来到这座城市的另一人。鲁路修歪过头颈，缓慢地眨了眨眼。

“救你回来的那个？”他说，“地下三层的生活区，我们都被安排在那里。考虑到他的身份问题，最好还是减少在外晃悠的次数。我做了些交涉，他没被镣铐锁起来，至少现在还没有。另外，鉴于严格来说你不属于圆桌体系下，你多半也会被安排住在那一带，还能帮忙监视我们的生活起居。”

“他，”夏莉寻思着，不知该如何传达自己的疑惑，“我是说，你知不知道——”

“我知道。”鲁路修说，“事实上，我很清楚他是谁。”

他的声音收紧了，变得压抑而低沉。他的手指从机台前收回，开始规律地敲打座椅扶手。他看上去焦虑不安，他在尝试将这些混乱心绪压抑下去，但她还是能捕捉到一丝端倪。她记起他们首次谈及那个杀手可能是人类时他的苍白面色，那个假设，那个已知从三十年前就开始活跃的幽灵，也许更早、也许足足是他们所知的两倍。押中头彩了，他这么说，像是一早猜测到了面具底下的真实面貌为何。他所认识的，她想，他所熟识的，那位皇帝所熟识乃至关系密切的亚裔面孔——她睁大眼睛，终于把握回了那趟行车旅途中被自己丢失的臆测念头。

“所以他真的是……”

“零之骑士，枢木朱雀。”鲁路修缓慢地说，“是的。”

夏莉瞪着他，喉咙里冒出一串细小的气音。除去感觉自己正置身于一场历史荒诞剧里，她没法传达出更多自己的切身感受。片刻之后她缓过气，而黑发男人重新开始他敲敲打打摆弄键位的活儿。“我、以为、他、死了。”夏莉说，“和你不同，尸骨无存，达摩克利斯的战役，官方甚至不能出具尸检结果——记得吗？”

“显然他没有。”当年负责主持葬礼的暴君轻飘飘地说。他喝空了水杯，推开桌台站起身来，踩着舞步似的蜿蜒轨迹一路晃去了饮水机跟前。夏莉张开嘴又闭上，告诫自己冷静些。情报局知晓的不少东西放出消息去都能颠覆普世认识，她没必要到现在才来质疑自己的工作性质。

“所以，他现在的样子，”她斟酌着，回忆着那人被部分机械所取代的身躯，小心翼翼地提问，“是那起战役的后果吗？”

“恐怕不是。”鲁路修说。他兜转回原本的座位时，她捕捉到他面上的一重阴霾。“起码在我最后一次见他时，他的手脚都还很完整。”

“你是说在那之后。”

“在那之后。”

“他的死讯一开始就是伪造的，还是……？”

男人笑了，轻轻地晃着脑袋。“夏莉、夏莉、夏莉。”他念着她的名字，语调温柔得令人生疑。他直立着转向她，个头高挑，眼目深邃，神情肃穆起来带了些不容置喙的成分。“我不会说什么‘相信我’之类的蠢话，但我希望你能给我点时间来做整理。”他低声道，“有些事情即便过了六十年也不能轻易公诸于世。”

他那么注视过来时她忽然泄了气。有关于当世人熟知的历史定论，有关于确实属于这个年代的人不曾质疑的那些往事。它们从来都不是定论。如果她再年轻些、更年轻些，处在那个先前她声称自己所在的年纪里，或许她会倍感激动新奇，而不至于像现在这样只愿苦笑一番。“比如说什么？”她撇撇嘴，继而随口调侃，“他不仅是你的骑士，还是你的性伴侣吗？”

鲁路修眨了眨眼，脚下一滑，让自己好端端地跌回到座椅上。“啊，真相的一部分。”他慢慢说，眼神怪异，“不过老实说，我不太觉得这件事不能公诸于世。”

这一下把夏莉呛住了，她和发话的当事人互相瞪眼了好一阵，直到他轻松地一耸肩才打破这僵硬局面。“……多谢。后世传闻里已经对你们二位明面上的关系进行过相当多的发散了，我没想到能听本尊出面亲口证实。”女探员干巴巴地说，觉得喉咙里一阵痒，乍起一阵想去外头大喊大叫的冲动，“真是个大惊喜啊。”

前皇帝摆了摆手，没有就她所谓的传闻进行更多追问，反而蹙眉似沉思起来。不多时他便被手头的工作拉回了注意力，她则站在他身后继续观望。他投入心力时如同在行军布阵，将运算资源投入到应至之地，远程抛出虚构的诱饵，尝试剖析敌性程式的具体运作过程，再写下相应的破解因式。她在那安静观测了好一会儿，揉了揉眼，不知该感慨敢于在那种年纪坐上皇位的人着实魄力颇强，还是该惋惜此刻他并没有多少真正可指挥的兵卒了。

也许是有的，也许有一个。战斗性能难以捉摸，脾气也摸不太准，当前所处的状态还需要详尽探查，甚至不知是否能久留于此。零之骑士，她想。数不胜数的背叛骂名，一道死亡记录，一座空坟。那人谈论过去时日的口吻平静淡漠，不知是他尚还无法跨越人为设置的壁障，还是已被漫长岁月湮没了个中情感。

“你害怕他会恨你吗？”她咕哝出声。鲁路修抽出空来回眼一瞥，眼睑轻快地翕动了一下。

“为了什么？”

“我不知道。也许为他险些死了，也许为他没能真正死去。”夏莉说，“也许一切。”

“也许比你所知道的一切更多。”鲁路修说。他的声音轻而缓，步奏敛入犹疑，语调却往肯定处沉坠去。“不，我不害怕这点。我害怕的是他忘记自己应该这么做了。”

 

早七点半，走廊上空无一人，然后一道门平缓滑开，从中走出的人思索起自己是醒得最早的还是最迟的。她一贯能安稳入睡，此行也着实没有太多需要她操心的事。按理来说，同一条走廊能引往的其它房间中的住客都比她作息严苛百倍，然而其中一位可能在工作区忙至深夜，另两位则刚结束一段并不顺遂的旅途。一个负了伤，一个残缺起来并不是负伤那么简单的问题。C.C.打着哈欠，走进餐饮区寻觅到餐柜，一边思索着那三位如果一齐碰上头会陷入怎般的尴尬局面一边给自己取用了金枪鱼三明治。当然了，需要头疼如何从中解释的是鲁路修，永远是鲁路修。她替她的契约对象默哀了片刻，将餐盘丢进回收处，继而大跨步迈去了最可能找到其中一两个人的地方，随后幸灾乐祸地发觉她的思考方向成为了现实，并疑惑于状况与她所想的多少有些偏差。

休息室里的空气凝滞不动，即使她已经走进了这方空间、用力咳嗽了两声以彰显自己的存在感，房间里的那三人依然保持着原先那微妙的僵持状态。事实上只是其中两个人在对峙，坐在单人沙发里的菲内特探员手捧茶杯，除去杯子目测已经空了和面上表情过于无奈之外看不出什么异样。C.C.眨眨眼睛，放弃了从她身上寻找突破口，径直将头转向手持不知道哪来的剪刀像持枪一般站姿笔挺面色凝重的那一位。

“好了，这里又怎么了？”她将下颌冲他一扬，“你，解释。”

“我在试图合理说服他把头发给剪短些。”鲁路修冷静地开腔道，双眼眯起显示他此刻心情不太好。C.C.看了看他，又看了看他拿剪刀指着的那家伙，恍然觉得这场景令人产生了些古怪的即视感。

“能让你合理说服的人可不会表现得像一条拒绝被修毛的罗威纳。”

“别碰、我的、头发。”前一天才同他们会合的男人咬牙切齿地说。他的棕发在脑后扎成一束，管束程度随意得惊人，无数个打卷的枝岔都在坚持不懈地胡乱支棱，离任何接近打理得当的形容词都相差甚远。鲁路修显然对此相当看不过眼，他身躯往前倾去，声音至少比刚才高了三度：

“对不起？我不认为拖着那么一头你并不会自己打理还会弄得一团糟的东西在灵活行动层面有什么帮助。”

“我觉得他的意思是‘别拿着我不能掌控的利器靠近我，否则我很可能克制不住自己反手把它插进你的脖子’。”C.C.举起手说。她轻轻摇头，将目光从依然维持在断裂状态的机械臂和那人隐约绷紧蓄力的肩背上收回，真切意识到试图表现得更加冷静的那位实则一点儿都不冷静。“话说回来，以往不该由你来负责诠释他的行动意义吗？”

“我在努力。”鲁路修说。这会儿他的声音也像是从牙缝里挤出来的了。他重新站直了，放下了手，收回了进攻态势。“如果我让你感到紧张了，非常抱歉。”

他把剪刀推回到桌台上，举起恢复空荡荡的双手。先前扎在他身上那股尖锐劲儿迅速消失了，松懈成更加懒散无害的做派。另一人仍然单手按在长沙发的靠背上，隔着小半个休息室的空间与他对望。半晌后那人才松垮下肩膀，脚下也后退了半步。

“我不确定给我注射的那些东西里包不包括能够有效延缓衰老的成分，”他低声说，“而考虑到我每接受一次冷冻都会忘掉不少事情，我需要找点能让自己估算我总共在外活动了多久的标志。”

他生硬解释时没在看着任何人。情报局探员微微叹了气，更加努力地把自己塞进靠背里。C.C.则审视着他的脸孔，他看上去着实比她记忆中年长，然而她也难以判定具体跨度。“你为什么想要计算这个？”

“我……不知道。”他摇了摇头，茫然神色从眼目间一闪而逝，随后稍稍哼出声鼻音，“大概因为没人会特别操心人体部分的损耗期，所以我得自己来？”

他说话的基本腔调依然平板，缺乏波澜，只能在细微停顿与音尾上扬处捕捉到一点儿真实的感性。他谈论的事情本身足够叫人不适，那么他这般冷淡态度便几近残酷了。C.C.注视着他的形貌，他残损的肢体，他那双看不出异样的眼睛。她听见微弱的叹息声，从房间另一端传来，来自先前同他对峙的那一位。

“我们不会把你冷冻回去的。”鲁路修说，咬字极重，额发剪下眼角阴霾，“你再也不会回到那地步去了。”

真有趣，C.C.意识到。那很像是一个承诺了，而打从她重新找到他起，需要互相交易的情况且不论，他很少轻易对人单向许诺下任何事情。但如果对象是枢木朱雀。

正因为对象是枢木朱雀。

那男人退在空地上来回踱步，好像对难能可贵的安稳感到心神不宁。他没有应声，鲁路修也没再说更多话。菲内特探员自顾自地翻了个白眼，脸上写着“我受够了这种久别重逢自己尴尬外人也尴尬的戏码拜托放我一条生路”。C.C.同情地看了她一眼，决定切入自己来此的正题。

“有人去马洛区抄家了，亲爱的。”她开口道，上前几步去挽住了鲁路修的胳膊。后者扬起一侧眉毛，她则耸起肩膀。“圆桌把我们原先住的地方上下仔细地翻检了一遍，倒腾过来不少东西。”她回忆着晨间拨入自己房间里的通话留言录音内容，“我建议你去看看是否还打算保留下什么。”

“我觉得你只是需要找人帮忙搬运你的一柜子衣服。拜托，我又不适合当苦力。”鲁路修大声抱怨道。C.C.告诉他此行只消告诉基地内的搬运工需要留下哪些、并不需要他们自己动手，然后嘲笑了他一番。“这可不是个好讯号啊。”他随之嘀咕道，“我是说，原本的家底被清空了、回不回去都一样，那么在完成任务后，我们能够正常脱出的理由又少了一个。”

是谁先行删空主机数据的来着？C.C.摇了摇头。“你分明早就预料到这点了，机灵鬼。”她倚过去捏他的脸，发觉他的目光有些躲闪。哼嗯，她抿起嘴唇，瞥了眼房间另一端好奇张望过来的某个人，继而按住鲁路修的胳膊，响亮地在他面颊上亲了一下。

他们一并逃出房门口时还能听见菲内特探员的咳嗽声，C.C.则笑了整路，同时艰难地从发笑的间隙里说服鲁路修这没什么大不了的。她的契约者板着脸，步子飞快，直到电梯上到一层才冷冰冰地告诉她这单纯是因为举动不合时宜而非令人担忧尺度问题，充其量是叫人尴尬于应当如何向一位记忆缺失人士澄清两人间的关系。他竟然一板一眼地吐露了真实想法，这让C.C.倍感惊讶。“不然呢？”鲁路修回击她，“我不是只有十七岁了。”

一楼场地终于叫他们见着了太阳。地下空间的模拟窗景效果不错，但总归是比不上真实的。他们站在开盖的集装箱前头进行审视，鲁路修摇头拒绝了大半他原先倒货来的小玩意，并在负责监视检阅过程的工作人员饶有兴趣地讨要研究机会时宽宏大量地挥手放出了所有权。所以他说得不错，最终保留下来的东西有大半是她衣柜里的物件，他扣押下的只有一本研究笔记权作留念。他们点完清单，鲁路修就每一样物件后头分列的“危险性”项撇了撇嘴，然后他们预备返程，就在此时一声叫唤引去了他们的注意力。

“……这猫哪来的？”鲁路修说。他低下头，那只灰猫轻快地绕着他的脚脖子打转，颈子亲昵地蹭了蹭他的裤脚。那只猫看着有些眼熟，C.C.就地蹲下，招手引它过来待人确认。她认出了它的黑眼眶，顺势挠了挠它的耳朵根。

“你没见过吗？”她抬起头，对上鲁路修茫然的眼神，“喔，对了，先前你不怎么出门来着。过去有阵子这小家伙一直在特纳家的屋子附近转悠，有时候我会丢点吃的给她。但之后我就没见过她了，有那么一两个月吧，也不知去了哪。”

“我的意思是，为什么一只徘徊在新坎特伯雷而且不归我们养的流浪猫会出现在这里？”

“可能是别处留不住了，回到旧地方来，结果在装箱的时候乱窜不小心爬进去了。”C.C.评价道，“真是命大。”

工作人员询问他们是否需要把猫撵走，C.C.摇了头，声称多个伴儿也不是坏事。鲁路修就此唉声叹气，说反正最终担下麻烦的还是自己，她倒是乐得悠闲。他抱着硬皮笔记走回电梯间，灰猫一路跟在他们脚脖子后头，在他们交谈间隙发出几声叫唤，声音从地上区域一路拉至地下的休息间。昨日才结束旅程的一男一女还在这方空间里，男人盯着模拟窗景里的明亮天空发愣，仅存的一只手按在玻璃上，也不知在思虑何事。

这回不需要C.C.先开腔，她眼看着懒洋洋跟在足边的灰猫嗖一下窜了出去，手爪恶狠狠地挠在那人小腿上，继而是相当凶厉的一声嘶叫。她余光瞥见鲁路修张开了嘴，面上有些抽搐。然而这不是嘲笑枢木朱雀的猫缘的合适时机，大概也许不是。

“好久不见，莫德雷德。”男人轻轻松松地说。他半蹲下去，准确拎起了灰猫的后颈，眉头都没多皱一下。这让C.C.看了眼他的小腿，又看向鲁路修，想问他是否发觉了异常之处。然而鲁路修正在犯嘀咕，没来得及跟她对上视线。

“之前的亚瑟也就算了。”他小声念叨道，又提高了声音，“你管这只猫叫莫德雷德？可这是个小姑娘。”

“列位装甲骑莫德雷德的最后一任驾驶员也是个小姑娘。”那人声调四平八稳地回了话，把猫抄进臂弯里，任她用尾巴抽打他的上臂，“有什么问题吗？”

这句话让C.C.也讶异地看望过去，迎面望进那双灰绿色的眼睛。“你竟然记得。”鲁路修的声音说。抱着灰猫的男人缓慢地眨了眨眼，面上短暂浮现怔忪神色，又低下头去，翻过手掌挠了挠猫下巴。

“事实上，考虑到这属于历史里被公开的部分，”他低声说，“我不确定是‘知道’还是‘记得’。”

 

在工作区逗留的第二日相对平静。接下活儿的人成功阻截了外界远程侵入新卡美洛网关的通道，最硬的战役扛过了，余下的则是内部清理工作。及至这一步，真正需要他操心的工作已经不多了，或许还能抽出空暇来尝试一下反向追踪。继续藉由忙碌来持续麻痹神经也没什么好处，反正需要他忧心的事情并不会自行解决。他们往后的出路，是否要帮忙打赢更广袤地域上的战役，以及作为引爆祸乱元凶的那一人应当何去何从。

即使枢木朱雀不需背负那个罪名，光是重新活生生地出现在他眼前一事，放在平时也足够占去他大半心神了。他们几番搭话都没能落到实质性的内容上，初步试探的唯一结果是令他确信那人先前当真丢失了大半记忆，余下那部分能提点起的也多是一些事实性的常识内容。先前如此，在那家伙倒头昏睡过小半天之后就不好说了。“你对他做了什么吗？”那天晚些时他找到C.C.，试图确认先前他不在时是否发生了一些变化。金瞳的魔女向他无辜挤眼，随后轻叹着拍了拍他的手臂。

“力所能及的一部分。”她说。一个引子，在意识海上寻觅到未完全沉寂的部分，打开一个缺口，让残碎拼图逐渐浸透那个人的梦境。将它们拼凑回去需要很久，倘若无人引导或许永远不得成行。所幸他们一时半会不会再各自离散了，于是她有充分余裕来循序渐进，缓慢梳理他的头脑，运气足够好的话，也许能还原出旧时模样。她噘嘴抱怨说如果当初他应下了那个契约，即使不能改变全局，当下的事情会变得容易很多。毕竟对于并未建立过切实联结的个体，她也只能这般谨慎作为。

她是在真心援助，鲁路修觉察到。也许为了一点儿虚幻的旧日情谊，也许不过是好奇想看看事态会进展到何种地步，她在任何人开口要求前就自作主张地采取了行动。“我不确定这样做是对的。”鲁路修说。他以为这般行事与唤醒死者无异，而自己恰恰是往日的受害者。将旧时魂灵拖至错位的年代里，叫人直面自己无法逃避的过错，并再寻不回昔日生活的残碎影子。倘若枢木朱雀不是连人类形躯都不得完整留存，倘若他不是被太多亟待解决的疑团所包覆着，或许叫过往浮影都永久沉寂下去才是上策。倘若如此。

“反正情况也不会更糟了。”而C.C.说。

的确不会更糟了。那幽灵知道一个名字，唯独那么一个名字，通过事实推论将自己嵌套进去，通过一些细碎残屑将自己同所嵌套的角色相关联。他知道那个名字代表的含义，事实的头衔与来历，只是刚开始重新意识到它们都归属于自己。他对更多抛去的疑问摇头作答，沉默拘谨地蜷缩在活动空间一角，然后冷淡解释在这方地盘上表露出太多敌对情绪是不明智的。他没有提出更多要求，也没有试图检修身躯上更多损坏的部分。保持这副残损状态对他来说没有好处，但就他的立场而言，主动向圆桌中人提出帮忙修复自身未免显得太猖狂了些。

直至有人敲开机房大门，鲁路修都一直在独自进行这些无谓的思索。然后高个儿的红发男人走进来，衣冠齐整，一套笔挺的白色制服，伴着轻松笑意询问事态进展。他满意地点过头后，鲁路修又抽空检查了一下新卡美洛当前的警备状况。戒严等级稍有下调，混乱得以抑制，皇宫外侧还没有放下保护屏障，内侧也没有传出什么噩耗。与此同时他得知伯利恒内部的骚动也基本得以平定了，但周边区域还有些危险。战备力量等待进一步调配，超合众国已经启动紧急议程。这些信息无一不足重要，但鲁道夫谈论它们的口吻始终不痛不痒，好像在掂量着某些更加重要的事情。

当然了，这是即便与前任皇帝交代也不会令其介入的部分，所以充其量是传递一番，而不需得到任何回应。真正的议题被摆在后头，在鲁道夫挠了挠后脑勺之后，伴着古怪语调抛出空中。“所以那真的是他。”他嘀咕道，“传奇驾驶员，白色死神，枢木朱雀。哇哦。”鲁路修从座椅上站起来，背身后靠，抄手直视着他。

“怎么？你关注这个？”

“不，我只是刚刚开始觉得，圆桌真的挺倒霉的。”鲁道夫叹了口气，拎出两只手指揉捏起鼻梁骨来，“他是不是特别爱和圆桌过不去，以单枪匹马搞团灭为个人职业素养什么的？”

“你的人手并没有死绝。”鲁路修指出了客观事实。新卡美洛内的主基地下场很惨，但幸存者还能保留下一半。他跟着叹了口气，咽下了更多用作挖苦或歉疚的话语。没有哪一句是合时宜的。

“是没有。”这一个维因博格愁眉苦脸道，“只不过我突然对我爸同病相怜。”

白塔的头儿多唉声叹气了一会儿，鲁路修则安静地注视着他。某一刻他神情一肃，一秒内便将那股轻浮劲儿卸了个干净。正题来了，恐怕不是什么好承接的话题。他们终究是绕不过这一关的，继续拖延只会助战潜在的危机。

“有一件事我要提前说明。”鲁道夫说。他伸出手指，有板有眼地开始扳动。“我可以是个间谍，商人，驾驶员，管事的头目，执法局的负责人。不管怎样，我都不是个慈善家。”他说，“起初我援助你们是顺势而为，然后我庇护你们是从你这里寻求一个解决方案。你们提供价值，我接受它，作为交换，我可以为你们提供更多资源。但目前既有的利益交换基础并不能让我承认那个杀手。”

“他，”鲁路修抿起嘴唇，半晌才慢慢放松，“是啊、我很清楚他背着多少命案。”

“很多，大人。很多。还都是我曾经共事过的面孔。”红发男人说。他蜷握起手掌，将一侧指节抵在另一侧掌心里。“你看，我不是圣人，也不见得有多么高尚伟大。”他轻声说，“我的父辈处在和你们敌对的立场上，直到你们都从公众视野中死去，也从未在明面上缓和对你们的态度。他们没有强迫我沿袭仇恨，事实上我也不觉得他们真的憎恨过你们，但——你看……”

“无妨。”鲁路修说，“维持不讨喜的模样才是我们的本意。”

他们在机器高速运转的轻微嗡鸣声里互相凝视，尖锐冲突隐匿在暗处，在其中一人身后的屏幕中，那些难以确切计量的数字，伤者与死难之人。那不是他们两人之间的冲突，关于另一人，关于时至如今鲁路修格外不可能任其被处刑的一人。他沉吟许久，渐渐挪移重心站直身躯，然后扬起了下颌。

“我知道你的考量。”他说，“我多少协助过不列颠尼亚，现在的不列颠尼亚。我在网络上活跃时从来没处在跟新卡美洛对立的阵营里。我。看上去肢体健全，头脑清楚，可以为自己的一切言行负责。即使我曾经留下过多大的恶名，那也不是你切身体会过的事。人们不会从自己未曾参与过的战争当中萌生仇恨。”他将嗤笑逼回喉中，只发出一缕微弱气音。他侧头重瞥向身后屏幕，叫变幻不定的数据行模糊在视野边缘。“所以你可以允许我留在这里，允许我给你们搭把手，在你能力所及的范围内对我优待些。但所有这些理由，对我保持基本善意的理由，对他而言都不成立，我知道的。”

鲁道夫再度叹气，在他转回视线时向他摊开双手。“我不想谈论仇恨，先生。”

“那么我们继续谈论利益。”鲁路修说，声音放得淡然平定，“我不替他争辩，他自己多半也不会做这类事。他。知晓一部分教团情报，补给点，联络人，在外活动的眼线，更多事情。身上存在大量教团的技术造物，对于详细解析很有帮助。如果存在旧的任务档案，或许能帮你们对过去不少遗留下的疑难问题进行定案，虽然结果往往不会让人感到愉快。留下他的意义远比杀了他要大。”

“这不能弥补所有过失。”

“过失从来就不能弥补，维因博格。”他说，“毁去的东西就是永远毁去了，我们能做的也只有向前看看新事物。”

他的掌心和后背都有些冒汗。他并非对这番说辞毫无把握，只是及至他亲口确认了一回，才切实意识到他们面临的形势有多么严峻。这一个维因博格沉默了片刻，塌下肩膀，妥协了。“等到事情告一段落，他还是藏不下来的。”他补充道。既定的另一条事实。鲁路修稍稍垂下眼睑，说服自己别在这上面提早消耗过多担忧。

“那时再说吧。”他低声说，“我也不能擅自替他决定一切。”

鲁道夫在他近前来回踱了三趟步，随后哼出声鼻音。“先确保他可以自行决定吧。我们可以在这里安置一个问题分子，但不能安置一个教团设置的定时炸弹。”鲁道夫说，斩钉截铁，不留宽容余地，“我们需要对他进行彻查。没有第二个选择。”

“我知道。”鲁路修说，暗自松了口气。那人着实需要一次全面检查，由圆桌一方提出要求总比己方提及要好一些。那方的头目露出和缓笑容与几粒洁白牙齿，钴蓝眼睛里则浮起了审视意味。

“等你在这里的工作告一段落吧。”他说，“那时你需要在场。他身上非人的部分里必然有预先种下的控制程式，也许该由你来进行破解。另外，如果这过程中他发了狂——”他顿了一顿，轻咳了一声。“——我觉得换作别人在旁也不太可能让他安稳下来。”鲁路修点了点头，缓缓吐气，为此刻所预设的情境而倍感忧虑，甚至无暇去怪罪对方这语句中包含了多少蓄意调侃的成分。

“……我知道。”他说。

这一日他仍然在工作区留至深夜，中途离开一趟用过晚餐，随后又将睡前的全部时间消耗在独自思虑里。他回到地下三层时，模拟窗景中的天空已经完全暗下去了，玻璃所呈的天空中隐约点缀着星芒。除此之外，休息室里仅有的光源便是天花板边侧的昏暗灯盏。他以为所有安排在这一片域居住的人都该是睡下了，直到他走过沙发边侧，并捕捉到地板上一块不规则凸出的阴影。

影子从长沙发背后滑出身形，缓慢站直，展开作完整人形。另一道小而轻盈的影子跃下他的膝头，从旁发出两声猫叫。“很晚了。”影子说。当前的灯光过暗，径直注视谈话方的面孔成为一件令人心安理得的事情。鲁路修尝试将自己黏着的目光挪开而无果，只得暗暗自谴，又不由自主地走近了些。

“还有一天。”他说，“之后我就能抽出空了。”

“那很好。”影子说，声音枯涩，“我不知道我还能抽出多久空闲时间。”

“你要去哪儿？”鲁路修皱起眉，心跳蓦一下漏跳了一拍。恐惧在他胸腔中上浮了一瞬，森冷地结了冰，反复告诫自己别太惊慌也无济于事。影子倚靠在沙发后背上，眼目晦暗，隐约将十指交叠了一块儿。

“去一个用不着把别人卷进来的地方。”他说，“虽然我猜我很快就会厌倦缠斗逃亡的日子，被先前给我指派任务的那些人逮回原本的地方。但我这回清醒的时间太长了，不怎么想太快睡回去。”

他的声音轻而和缓，伴着微弱的苦涩希冀。鲁路修离他更近，不过两步之遥，抬手时都能搭上肩头。没人那么做，不在此刻、不在此地。“你想离开那地方吗？”鲁路修说，轻声发问，自觉每一个音尾都在轻微颤抖，“不再有更多任务周期和冷冻舱。不需要再将全部重心都放在听命行动上。你想彻底离开那里吗？”给一个肯定答案，他祈求道。说“是的”，让事情对所有人而言都变得容易些。他们目光相接，灰绿眼睛的那一人眼神忽闪，缓缓放松下颌，额发搭落眉宇令阴影模糊了眼角轮廓。

“你希望我这样做吗？”他这么问，音节悬浮，小心翼翼，每个字都柔软地含在唇间。他尚未完全放下警惕，鲁路修听得出来。他选取了反问，而非完全的肯定句式。他在尝试，他在寻找，他想确认一些事情。是这样了。晚归者暗自喟叹，继而进一步反问追击：

“你能信任我吗？”

他们应当如何谈论信任呢？从危难境地中全凭本能的际会起，或在更早之前，彼此引起另一人注意的某个节点上。依靠直觉进行判定，又被无数复杂因素打乱格局。他尝试伸出手去，在对方颈侧稍作比划。他手上未持利器，不含刀刃，无论是用作修剪的还是伤人的。这回对方没有避让开来，这回那人肩头一颤，身躯如失去重心般忽然下坠。他半跪在地，低沉喘息，在鲁路修躬身查看时垂落了头颅。他低头时亮出后颈，被束发稍稍遮掩，但扎束处截余的空隙足够袒露出原本的皮肤。

他不再言语，姿态如等候利剑指点他的头肩。不再有利剑了。鲁路修试探性地伸手，缓慢触到他的颈项，手指向后侧捋滑，兜住凸起的一小块骨节。不再有利剑了，唯有温柔触抚与切实体温。丢弃姓名的幽灵跪立在地，喉间发出的一小声低音近似呜咽。


	5. Chapter 5

他说你看，鲁路修，她会流血。

无论那是一个仍然留在学校里的姑娘，还是一位训练有素的精英探员。普通的躯体总是很容易损坏。失去战力，停止运作，继而完全丧失性命。这会拖慢在外完成任务的节奏，甚至会导致目标无法达成。不够高效，不够安全，不能在巅峰期维持下去。

我不会那样，他这么说。

他说话时，新卡美洛刚刚宣布戒严等级正式下调，都城内原有的警备系统已经恢复运作，只需要对残余的敌性智械完成镇压，这一起动乱就算告一段落。往后还有别处的乱子，往后他们还需要对付更多暴乱、乃至第二次世界范围内的大型危机爆发的征兆。不列颠尼亚的，远东的，南太平洋的废墟里的。那是当下坐在首领位置上的人们需要操心的事情，无需死人进行过问。

然而他无疑是会流血的。在他丢弃原本能庇护他的外装甲之后，在他选择以常人外貌来到此地时，他就取回了受伤流血的风险。他缺失的部分已经不少，但残余的人躯部分还能占据多数。前几日里鲁路修没去刻意探究，可及至网关上的工作告一段落，检测报告终究是被送来了面前。整条左臂，及至肩头，深入躯干内的一部分肋骨与一段脊柱。右侧腿脚，从膝关节往下都被截断，取代它的是足够灵活的冷冰冰的金属构造。一只眼球，一侧肺叶。属于人类的心脏被取出，代替它占据原位的是和血泵并行运作的行动中枢。

是个好消息，维因博格这么说，起码还能找到一个明确的制动源。比起连头脑中的那部分都被替代的可能性而言，这已经是个不错的结果了。

他谈论此事的态度正如其他所有人会采用的，客观公允如谈论一个死物。六个可能是隐藏定位源的元件，最终他们借助全身扫描得出这个结果。眼球当中，膝关节上，肩关节上，两节脊骨，还有一个埋在维系他身躯人类和非人的部分一并运作的中枢里。都是可替换的部分，人造的部分，倘若处理得当，不会留下更加长远的后遗症。

那便做吧。拆下原本的义肢，反正其中一部分已经损坏了。切开一部分皮肤，反正它们已经被切割过了。挖出一侧眼珠来，反正那东西也不过是后来装上的。先处理掉这些部分，无关核心的部分，风险更小，也用不着做更多约束。无菌手术刀切入手术台上那人的后背，医师与机械师都围绕在旁。鲁路修站在玻璃外侧，尝试从身形交错间看见那人表情。

他安静趴伏着，从壁障外并听不见他发出的声息。他朝向窗口的一侧身子断去了臂膀，洁白棉罩遮挡住眼眶。所以鲁路修只能看见他的时而颤抖绷紧的嘴唇，因疼痛或因无法掌控事态的本能恐惧。他意识清醒，也许过于清醒，所以每一寸疼痛都会清晰切割在他的感知里。

他谈到过注射。类似人体强化，或拼装调适，或不过是为了叫他人躯的部分足以匹配上改装那部分的性能。及至此刻，普通的麻醉剂已对他无效了，硬行加大剂量只会导致更多不可控的风险。所以他清醒着，任凭这一切发生。他的嘴唇抿紧又放松，断断续续拼凑出一些形状。在外观望的男人很容易辨识出他的口形，并在辨识出的同一时间紧紧攥起了拳头。

鲁、路、修。

有关于信任的话题，他跪下身形时没有给予肯定答复，他进入这封闭空间前依然没有。机械不会谈论信任，机械谈论服从。只有人类有资格谈论信任。然而此刻，二者之间的界限被混淆了。他嚅动嘴唇，不知是真在念诵还是无意识拼凑出那个名字。反反复复，似在说服自己，似在强令自己维持镇定，或不过是在茫然苦痛之际仅能把握到的一缕心念。

鲁、路、修——

不死的魔女从阴影中走出，轻柔地挽住观看者的手臂。你在好奇，她指出来。你在困惑。“不是什么新闻了。”他回答她，“考虑到我错过的事情有多少，而且至今也没能弄清相当重要的一部分。”她点了点头，他从玻璃上看见她浅淡的影子。她神情平静，不加一丝笑意，陈述的口吻也是如此。

“‘作为人类’与‘活下去’这两个概念是不相干的……不，应该说恰恰是一个在排斥另一个。”她轻声说，“人类过于脆弱，躯体会被损毁，久经训练的机能也未见得能跟上精尖零件的速率。所以是啊，合乎情理的方式当然是替换。卸去失去力量的臂膀，砍断行动不便的腿脚，摘除变迟钝的眼球，将它们变作精密而又可被重复替换的一部分。在那么些高危环境下，就有利于生存而言，这是最为合理的抉择。”

“但我以为，”鲁路修艰难地说，“那东西只对‘人类’起效。”

“那东西对人类起效，没错。”C.C.肯定道，侧过身来，将头颅倚靠在他肩侧，“意识，思感，灵魂，不经后天编纂便能产生逻辑与智慧的根基。它对人类起效，所以往好处想，这说明他还有相当一部分属于人类。”

“然而如果放任他不管，由他自己去抉择的话，这一部分也会被逐渐替代，对吗……？”

女人在他身畔叹息，声音低似呢喃耳语。“是的。”她说，“一点、一点、一点地更替，从肢体，到骨骼，到心脏，到用以思考的大脑。他终究会被指令推移着向那一步去的。及至属于灵魂的独特光辉完全湮灭于精密计算的产物中时，指令便完全达成了。”

“旧有的指令也无法约束不再是人类的个体。”他总结陈述，继而苦笑起来，“听上去那反而意味着更多自由。”

“那意味着永恒。”魔女说，“永恒总是与孤独相伴的。”

 

他站在玻璃外侧，但也并不完全是置身事外。他们并非置身于走廊中，而是位于另一个隔间里。等到先期工序完成，等到刀刃从那人身前剖开后，留待他完成的部分就来了。隔开声息是为了杜绝干扰，他们对此心知肚明。显然你很容易被特定的对象所干扰，C.C.评价道，并不是什么了不得的新发现。

“你只有一次机会。”早先他被这么告知。这码事本来不该维因博格负责，但伯利恒的基地里再没有别的什么人跟他们关系更为密切了。“重写那里的限制条件，以便我们摘除掉其中的定位元件和追踪装置。还有接收指令的渠道，你要覆盖掉那个渠道。”鲁道夫说，手指越过他的视野边界，点在他手中的检测书上，“不然假使某些人愿意，接近到一定距离后，他们完全可以在不打穿他胸口的情况下就能叫里面那东西停止运作。”在达成临时协议后，那是他们都不愿得见的结果。鲁路修平静颔首，让绘制出的结构图映入眼中。

“我有多长时间？”

“在打开他的胸腔之后？”圆桌的管事人说，“如果扫描结果无误的话，刨除前后的处理，十五分钟。”

看似宽裕，实则紧张得很。他原本就没有接触过太多智械的核心部件，核心意味着精细，意味着不容差错。当它和生命原本的形态相关联时，复杂程度便骤然又飙升许多。工序上的部分不消由他操心，但一旦写错一道命令，将某处变为不可修复的废墟，后果都可能是他所不能承担的。

他应当从玻璃前退开，别再看另一侧隔间中的景象了。这对于平静心神毫无益处。C.C.没有对他进行劝说，只是撩开他的鬓发，将其中一绺别入他耳后。“你在难过吗？”她轻声问他。缝合针抽离开了，温暖的淡黄色光芒出现在手术台上。鲁路修稍稍松了口气，总算能将眼睛从那方向上挪开半分。

“我应该感到高兴吗？”他低声说，“我的确是对他下令了。那时我是想留给他一个生存保障，而不是留给别人一道把他逼上绝路的锁匙。”

“好吧。”C.C.说，口吻忽然残酷起来，“那就多替他难过一会儿吧。我怀疑他自己并不会产生这种情绪。”

“情况有这么糟吗？”

“不。即使是原本的枢木朱雀，他也不会为自己的遭遇感到难过。”她嗤笑道，“我以为你应当记得这点呢，皇帝陛下。”

“哼。”鲁路修说，“我倒宁可我忘了呢。”

他将前额抵在玻璃上，垂下眼目来沉沉叹气。淡黄色的光芒还需要照耀一阵，及至确保缝线处完全愈合、不会因更多可能的挣动或其它因素忽然崩裂。另一方面，在脊骨部分的元件摘除完成后，还需确认神经传导是否遭受了影响。他不知道自己是希望这仅剩的喘息空档再长些，或是让一切尽早结束才比较好。

“前几天，你忙着干活而他在房间里休息的那阵子，我去探查过。”片刻之后，C.C.的声音再度响起来，“我看到了一些东西，大体来说跟我估计的相差不远。当然了，肯定不是什么愉快的经历。”

他知道她所谓的探查，尝试接触到沉睡中的精神，谨慎地窥测一些事情，过往与现状，从废墟中捡拾出碎片重新拼凑。“教团？”他咕哝道。C.C.的手掌平贴在他后背上，将温柔安抚传递过来。

“教团。”她说，“另一方面，确实有人泄露了他的所在地。”

一个盛夏的梦魇，起初并不是绝境，但事情恰好往最糟的方向发展了。每每如此。从遥远童年，到战争之终。颇为讽刺的是，在战争结束后，昔日的英雄也摆不脱类似的困局。

“他记得一部分碎片，但还不知道它们意味着什么。”C.C.说，“以往的那个人，以往他还是那个ZERO的时候，他是知道的。有人希望他再也不要回到原本的位置上，因为战争年代的英雄在重获和平后不宜继续崭露锋芒，因为更适合他的不是权杖而是纪念碑。他都知道的。”

她转述她的见闻，她从墟烬里拾回的碎片。一些沉寂下去的心念，洗脱了愤怒和悲哀，唯独剩下平静淡漠。以往人们会对英雄宽容些，也许十年、也许二十年，那是于实际展露脸面的伟大者而言的，而不是对一个抽象化的符号、一个象征虚无的名字。“如果是原先的枢木朱雀，我猜他是会让步的。”窥测者说，“退回去，离开那个位置，别再去接触足以左右世界局势的权柄，反正他从来不是个合格的野心家，反正他宁可自己早些死去——枢木会那么做，从你这里接下面具的ZERO不会。”

所以袭击发生在八月，在日本外海。起初恐怕不过是一次试探，但在事态逐步升级后，在航线中并不包括一台可供驾驭的高性能装甲骑的情况下，快速脱身不可成行，暴力解决也是一样。当事人并没有彻底落在下风，只是恰好转圜到了神根岛上。聆听者将前额抬起，在耳畔陈述切入关键处之前便咬紧了牙关。魔女轻轻拍抚他的脊背，自己映在玻璃上的神情却也起了波澜。

“他——你知道他的，他也接触过更高层的力量。即使不谈论他原有的适性，这也足够了。”她呢喃道，“他能够触动残余的遗迹。我曾带领他做过，因此很难说那时候他是被无辜卷入的，还是自己做了类似尝试。然而那时我和所有类似的东西都离得很远，没能感应到任何变故。”

“但有人感应到了。”鲁路修说。

“有人感应到了。”C.C.微微颔首，“所以身在其境的ZERO遭受了他们施加的影响。”

然后就是他曾在梦中所见的场景了。战场尽头，废墟深处，一个人影独自留在那里，吃力地面向天空。胸膛被钢铁贯穿，面具也碎裂一半，自唇角咳出破碎的肺腑与血。那个人没有死去，他在那之前彻底退入了那方奇异空间，将将维持着身躯不改，无法好转亦无法死去。然而那才是为他备好的牢笼，那才是最初囚禁他的地界。在虚空之巅，时光凝滞之地，也许一日，也许一年，也许上十载。在真正通晓利用遗迹之力的人群寻到他的藏身之地前，谁也不知道他在濒死的地步上停留了多么长久的时光。

就像诱捕猎物，布下麻药，拉拢围网，在真正落入陷阱前就注定了结局。很可惜猎物并非所求之物，濒死者身上并未寄托任何形式的契约之力，能够触发那般高层次的共鸣也无非出于过往所得的馈赠。留之无用，弃之可惜，索性在原基础上多加增改，兴许能将他的精神引往更高层次、为后来者指明制造永恒的捷径。但无论如何，从他遁入陷阱中的那一日起，ZERO的存在就从世人眼中消失了。无法确认死亡，亦无法确认行踪，不少人或许因此惶惶不可终日至临终时分，为奇迹是否会再度死地复苏而担惊受怕地度尽余生。

既然超脱了大众所知的常理，也无怪外界会流传那般暧昧传闻。鲁路修搭指摁上太阳穴缓慢揉动，长久缄默于自己曾在睡眠边缘一窥而过的梦魇。那是冥冥中的警示，或是更加玄奥的关联，他无从得知。那也毫无意义了，他并不愿一次又一次仔细重温那般残酷图景。“试图给予他警告或者真想解决他的那些人，事实上的教团帮凶，他知道具体是谁吗？”他低声道，“任何一方都有可能，但至少……并不是不列颠尼亚的人吧？”讲述者骤然发笑，触碰他垂落的手掌，叫他在转头蹙眉时对上玩味眼神。

“如果真的是呢？”她反问他，“如果是的话，你还打算再把这国家毁灭一次吗？”

 

指示灯亮起时他坐回座椅上，耳边回荡着虚幻的嗡鸣。炮火与潮水声息一并上涌，天空城在太阳照耀下无声溶解为尘埃。没有别的声音，没有一壁之隔的呼唤，没有更多切实的细碎响动。C.C.悄无声息地离开了，于是他连那女人的讥讽调侃或零星安慰都不得听闻。线路图与解析出的编码传输到他所面对的屏幕上，他尝试沉下心来，叫自己专注地应付面前这份不得出差错的活计上。

原本那颗心脏是何时被摘除的，他不得而知。在濒死者被救治的那一刻，或者在那之后，也许是调适机械控制的改造中，也许是某一次险些身亡的任务后，也许不过是为了扰乱其认知，叫原本鲜活的意识彻底调驯沉寂下去。在囚禁于时空边际的区段中，那人应当是尝试数过属于人类的心跳的，以此作为仍然存活的判断依据。数着心拍，挣扎着想再多坚持一刻，或许在知觉都迟缓时还会尝试去接触它、仿佛隔着胸膛多按压几次能令它更鲜活些。然后它消失了，原本的判断准则消失了，关于生命的陈旧认知消失了。留下一具残破躯壳，填充上新的驱动力，装配上新的肢足，从那一节点往后，或许连残存的梦境都消失了。

他只能这般猜测。关于苟活者本身，关于今后可能的变化，至于那人最初落入陷阱时的推助力——“毫无意义。”他这么说。在魔女诘问他是否有魄力再度点燃庞大帝国时，他沉吟许久，而后给出了足够平静的回答。“如果是在半世纪以前的话，或许吧。”他说，“但现在去做就毫无意义了。幕后主事者都不见得还活在世上，他们的后人或许籍籍无名，或沿袭下原本的基业，那也是当前秩序里稳定的一环。贸然推动更多的仇恨循环是不明智的。”

“真令我吃惊。”她讶然评价，“依照你过去的观念，我以为你会不顾一切地把世界推回战火内，而不是选择帮忙维系它现行的秩序。如果现行的秩序造成了你能认知到的灾厄，过去你会认为它本身就是错误的。”

“是啊，这场战争。”他缓缓道，“广阔范围上的奴役已经终结了，动乱源于新生事物的介入，现在需要的是更加漫长的重建和调适，而不是在这势头取得成效之前就将其打碎。没有人想在这时继续陷入战争。这远比我们个人的正义与抉择都重要得多。这甚至根本不是关于正误。”

所以他坐在此地，作为交换的一环接受庇护，填补剩余的交易所需而剖析他所珍视的一道性命。另一个死者，失而复得之人，生命体征还算稳定，扣在其命门上的枷锁也不算坚不可摧。破解限制条件耗去了三分之一的时间，他扣下确认键的一刻，并行的定位元件摘除工序便开始了。警报未被触发，继而是对监控条件的完全破除。破解者手指飞速挪移，同时缓慢咬紧嘴唇，竭力维持在十足冷静的心念上。

“你确实不是只有十七岁了。”给予契约的女人这么评价他。她看向他的目光相当复杂，一并裹杂着担忧与欣慰。那时他摇了头，轻轻发笑。他说C.C.，我倒希望我还在那个年纪里。说真的，我非常想不管不顾地去做些什么。彻查真相，把所有挡在面前的人扳倒，把需要裁决的人从坟墓里挖出来，再送回地狱里去。我当然想。然后呢？

“在真正属于我的年代里，我做的足够多了，也尝试让一切终结了。”他说，“那个时代过去了。”

与复仇无关，与宣泄愤怒无关。一个时代终结了，化为尘埃，砌作基底，托举起已然成型的新生世界来。坟墓里的人本不该重新现世，更不应令错误的意念干涉到于他们而言的遥远未来。她看着他，眼神通透，微微掀起古怪笑意。“但你还是会设法干掉教团，”她说，“我是说剩下的那部分旁支。”

“我会。”他回答她，“总要让人有个发泄的途径。”

在他那么做之前，首先得拯救留存下来的事物。一个幽灵，一具死躯，将它们修补成原本的活人。解除约束，清除旧有程式，就像他过往所做的那样。不能留下后患，不能出差错。唯独此刻，一丝一毫的偏移都是不得容许的。

两个陷阱协议，绕开后再做攻陷。一个刻意留下的漏洞，可以多加利用。剩余的时间过去了，他在还剩半分钟时完成了复写工序，猛地缓了口气，叩下最后的确认按键并要求进行通话。寂静散去了，一壁之隔的动静从传声器中响起。彼方还未传来确认大功告成的通告，他便暂时留在座位上，手指卷入掌心，尝试从冷静的封闭指示中分辨出一道微弱声息。

通告迟迟未至，警报忽然来临。进行了一半的封闭工序忽然中断，他面前的屏幕上则跳出了报错的警示。传声器中响起紧张质问，盖过了所有紊乱动静。鲁路修猛地坐直身躯，检查起错漏的关键所在。

“零件是关联的。”他简单说明，“你们拆除掉的那一小部分，那部分也是判定条件之一。”藏在暗处的判定条件，又一个陷阱。他责怪自己是昏了头，又无暇在此事上顾及太多，手指当即敲打回键位上。解决它，那方说。语气焦急，起码在此刻充斥着真心实意的担忧。不然那东西可能罢工，往前的努力都会功亏一篑。无需任何人提醒他也知道其危险性。“正在进行。”他咬牙道，飞速填补起判定程式的缺漏部分。

他的耳畔再度开始嗡响，血液撞击在鼓膜上。与此同时，他终于确切听见那个声音，从微末处来，模糊地发出呢喃，颤抖而断断续续。“我们没有更多时间了！”警告声要更响亮些，将他冲击得头昏脑涨，连带着指尖都颤抖起来。

“——鲁、鲁路……”

“再多十秒钟，”他说，“五秒、三秒——”

“……修。鲁路修……”

警报解除了。他僵坐在原位，所有杂乱人声都化作虚假潮浪中的一迭。完成了，他告诉自己。足够了。没事了。再没有更多意外了。他神经质地绞紧手指，额前浸满冷汗，反复加深呼吸想消除胸腔间的窒闷感。隔间门滑开了，个头高挑的红发男人走进来，在他眼中映出一个模糊形廓。维因博格张嘴说了什么，他没能听清。他盯着屏幕看，再没有错误运算，再没有未解决的关隘。有人在轻拍他的肩膀，告诉他结束了，别再担心了。他茫然点头，潮水骤然退去，暴露出嘶哑痛苦的声息来。

“……我、的——我……在哪……我、感觉，不……”

他蓦一下站起身，急匆匆地撞回窗璃前方，终于得以看清那方空间内的情形。伤口缝合了，血迹还未揩拭干净，手术台上那人已经弹坐起半身来，在暖黄光芒下剧烈喘息。他在旁人尝试将他按回原位时猛力挣扎，完好的右臂用力抠向还未完全痊愈的心口伤痕。

“……到。”他说，声音拔向高处，伴着困惑的挥打，伴着渐渐陷入狂乱的神情，“在哪里？它在哪里？——我在哪里？！我到底还……”

某一刻他发出无望惨叫，如困兽般叫人畏惧、本身也惊惶不安。拿去了。原本的心跳，旧有的判定标准，有关生命的认知。拿去了。留下空腔，留下精密器械，代替这身躯完成残留下来的指令。那不是此刻才发生的，鲁路修缓慢地想。他隔着窗璃望去，看见自己死去的年间错失的光景，重新被剖开的陈旧疤痕。已经过去了，已经不可挽回了，如今的见闻也不过是往昔梦魇的投射。他的指掌覆在玻璃上，他将前额抵在冰冷壁障上。疼痛从他胸腔中浸润开来，遍及他周身每一寸血肉。

“朱雀！”他拔高声音喊叫，“冷静下来，朱雀！”

他自己颤抖得厉害，久久不能静心思索更加有效的应对方案。“镇静剂？”维因博格的声音在他身后询问。不能立即使用，那端答复说，可能会影响到血液循环的恢复。鲁路修勉强听清那些谈话，他自己则茫然重复着劝慰话语。都过去了，冷静下来。你很安全。你还活着。听着、朱雀，听我说话。

——我在这里。

他胸口紧揪着，再多悬吊一分就会令人窒息。但这起效了，那人奇迹般地收敛了些，不再用力挣动，被摁回平躺态势，粗重喘息里裹杂着低微哽咽。他的身躯仍不时抽搐一下，看似距离彻底平静还有相当遥远的距离。“换个地方，暂时把他关起来。管制好他剩下的手脚。”鲁道夫说，“不然他会伤到自己的。”

鲁路修转过身去，对上高个儿男人十足严肃的神情。他轻轻一耸肩，低声说了句抱歉。“我理解。”鲁路修疲惫道，慢慢从玻璃上抽开手掌。他的理智回归了，意识清醒得过分，却久久无法迈动一步，仿佛一旦那样做了便会彻底虚脱栽倒下去。鲁道夫又说了些什么，他心不在焉地颔首应是，并随之一道走出隔间。床架轮轴滚动的声响沿着长廊滑远，暖洋洋的淡黄光芒也从他视野里消失了。他僵立在原地，人来人往都不曾动弹。末了一个更为熟悉的声音在他耳边叹息，一并到来的还有一个结实拥抱。

“他活下来了？”魔女问他。她在他回神时轻巧地退转脚步，唯独握着他的手掌。他体察到她传递来的柔软情绪，叫他渐渐放松了，不再僵硬如风化石塑。走廊上仅剩他们两人，灯光余留在遥远尽头。

“他活下来了。”他回答她，继而苦笑，“第几次了，C.C.？你觉得这是他第几次经历类似的事情了？”

那该有多痛呢？他是体会过死亡的滋味的，骤然而来、骤然而终，也足够烙下长久隐痛和经年累月的梦魇。那么清醒着接近它、又明知道自己不得以此作为终结，还需一次又一次地往返到生者之间去，这过程该有多痛苦呢？他从她的指尖逃开，抱住自己的手肘，两臂在身前交叠，掩住曾被利刃贯穿的部位。他无法判明更多，而就这类经验更有发言权的不死者伸手搭触他的背脊，轻轻拍抚了一下。

“别去深究。”她低声说，“你看，我也不记得自己遭过多少回灾了。一旦次数叠加起来，寻常的灵魂总会被逼疯的。所以想要活得更久些的话，就别去铭记它们。”

 

他前去封闭房间看望了三次。头一次那人还未完全平定，然而膝腿腕臂都被绑缚在床沿，缺乏自由活动的空间但也不至于再出什么差错。第二次挣扎歇止了，他沉入了睡梦，在治疗设备的持续运作下暂时避开现世、沉入无病无痛的遥远地界里去。第三次鲁路修走至窗前时已是这一日的入夜时分，他发觉那人清醒着，安安分分平躺在原处，外露的一侧眼睑时而稍作翕动。没有人进行阻拦，所以他摁下墙钮叫门扇滑开。他走入其中时，听见自己的脚步发出空旷回声。

如同踏在更加宽广的空间里，错失的漫长年岁，在黑暗中侵蚀去了无数他以为会延续得更加长久的事物。鲁路修走至暖黄色的光芒边侧，俯瞰向眼下仰躺着的人。他肢体残缺的部分暴露在外，还未嵌回填补物事的空洞眼眶也仍被遮挡着。他蓄长的、乱糟糟的发束堆在颈旁，枕边一侧，面上的神情安静而木然。他的眼睑抖动了一下，又是一下，显然留意到了探视者的存在。然后他嚅动嘴唇，拼凑出生硬字节。

“一千七百二十次。”他说。

“什么？”

“一千七百二十次。”他重复道，声音低沉，从微末处泛起一点儿波澜，“我听见过你的声音。我记得它。”

他仍然直直望向上方，目光落在虚无间的某处，在暗沉夜色间，在封闭空间里，在四散飞扬的细小尘埃中。“什么时候？”鲁路修问道，谨慎地凑近了些，克制住自己不去过多打量那具残破身躯，叫目光只落在幸而基本完好的面目间。仅剩下来的那只眼睛，毫无亮色的、灰烬似的眼睛，他用手指点在边角上，那人眼睑翕动了一下，并没有再次暴起做出什么危险举动。

“那些……清洗。”他低声说，“优化。任务。危境。和一些梦。”他声音中没有恐惧，没有痛苦，唯独一丝不明就以的感怀叫那阐述听起来更似活人，也更觉悲哀。“我以为我会死的时候。”他那么说着，鲁路修碰在他眼角的指尖蓦然一颤。被触碰之处还温暖干燥着，施举者自己的眼眶却湿润了。

一千七百二十次。数着自己被逼入绝境的经历，断断续续、间隔不一，或密集压缩入一日，或仅有一回被埋葬于一季秋日里，唯有那绝境本身是相同的。剥夺了更多理应惦念的，遗失了更多理应铭记的，留下那么一个刻度丈量他仅剩的执着意志。

“我听见你的声音，”他说，“你叫我活下去。”


	6. Chapter 6

“……别乱动，说过至少三十次了，怎么也没人——”

医疗区的尽头再度响起指责声，护工气冲冲地来了又走，出门时跟房间的拜访者错身而过。“日安，霍雷肖小姐。”他屈指上举，碰了碰并不存在的帽檐。短卷发的姑娘登时神情和缓了许多，低声叮嘱他别留得太久。鲁路修满口应了是，侧身挤入房间门，对上一只轻轻眨动的绿眼睛。

“她想没收我的拐杖。”朱雀率先开口道。鲁路修眼见着他紧绷的背脊放松了，舒缓倚靠回床头。床沿倚靠着一根金属长杖，柔软的支撑架从上端起撑出狭长变形的倒三角状。医疗区常见的东西，轻便，可伸缩，那些个伤了腿脚骨骼的疗养中的倒霉蛋通常都会备着一根或两根。床上那人依然不会流露过于丰富的表情，眼神倒挺无辜。拜访者走到他身边，双手叉腰叹了口气。

“说真的，”鲁路修说，“你到底是从谁手里弄来的拐杖？”

朱雀别开视线，不说话了。莫德雷德适时从床尾跳上来，冲他轻快地叫了两声，踩过被单跳到他身侧，在他缺失的左臂处打转。他在床头靠稳了背，抬起原本支撑在一侧的右手，手指蹭到她面前逗弄她。灰猫嘶叫起来，并没有在他手指头上狠狠留下圈牙印，而是用尾巴抽打了一下他的腰。

“别把它拿走就行了。”他终于开口道，“我能设法自己洗漱和上厕所，不需要别人来给我端便盆和擦身，行吗？”

“拄着这么根东西在临近三条走廊里追猫跟必要的生活作息关联不大。”鲁路修实事求是地说。朱雀哼了一声，屈起一侧膝盖，将下巴抵在了膝头上。鲁路修审视了他片刻，试探性地又靠近了半分。“你不习惯有旁人来照料你？”

“或许吧。”朱雀说，“我的工作性质要求我在多数时候都得独来独往，能够过度接近我的不是检修员就是……”他转过头，脸颊被膝骨挤到凹陷了半分，靠在那儿发出低声咕哝。他的手掌抬起，像挥舞刀刃似地往躯干部分比划了一下。“……总之。”

他将手指放下了，隔着被单搭上自己仅有的足踝所在的位置。鲁路修心口一紧，尝试着拍了拍他的肩膀。这番举动没有引起更多不适抵抗，于是拜访者松了口气。“护工就只是护工，别那么紧张。”他出言安慰道。朱雀晃了晃脑袋，看上去像是个敷衍的点头。他的表情看上去不太高兴，但在鲁路修进一步将手掌贴在他背脊上时，他也没有更多夸张反应。

他的头发依然在脑后生硬地扎成一束，从颈侧垂落下去，既不服帖也不柔顺。假若它们平贴在背后，末端大抵堪堪在腰际之上，然而实际所丈量出的时间长度还是不够确切。毕竟事实而言，在ZERO消失于众人视野中的那一刻，并没有人知晓面具底下的样貌。

拜访者这般胡思乱想了一番。不论如何，近期再提一回修剪头发的事都不太妥当。贸然加进过多变化不是什么好事，不如等候另一个更加适宜的时机到来。“我想回地下三层去。”朱雀没精打采地说，“有活动室，有健身房，有人能稍微说上话。没有人追在你后头赶着你躺回床上。”他直起身，将眼睑抬起来，明确地朝向鲁路修。后者在他提及第三项条件时心头一跳，又暗骂了一声自己多事。

“观察期还没结束，短期内你还得在这边待着。”他斩钉截铁道。观察期患者厌烦地哼了声鼻音，失望的神情叫他有些愧疚。“有什么能让你感觉好些的东西吗？”他问道，“食物的种类，书本，模拟窗景的特殊设置方向？”

“我不确定。”朱雀慢吞吞地说，眼神飘散了，游移了一周，“我还在回想。”

他肩膀一抖，于是鲁路修把手掌挪开，看着他再度伸手逗起了莫德雷德，换回一阵气恼的喵喵叫声。“好吧。”鲁路修咕哝道，“好吧。至少猫还管用。”

他没有拿走那根拐杖。虽然他面上强硬得很，实际上他再清楚不过徒然限制枢木朱雀的活动范围是毫无必要的。即使在经历那些改造之前，原本那家伙的恢复速度和精力旺盛程度都足够惊人了。时至如今，令他担忧的并不是朱雀的身体状况。

他在医疗区的监控记录里看见一些，自己也曾悄悄隔着玻璃窗观察过。行动受限令朱雀情绪不佳，或许是叫他想起了囚禁和改造的时日。他与人沟通的态度有些反复无常，细微的肢体动作呈出焦虑征兆。C.C.承诺过他会逐渐想起过去的事情，循序渐进，慢慢唤醒他时常休眠的脑袋里还在沉睡的部分。但鲁路修无法把握他实际所处的状态，他并不会主动向人提起，也就让人不知该如何进行援助。

对时下的状况感到难以忍受的并不止他们两人。菲内特探员在餐厅里截住他，直截了当地向他问话。“我们还要在这里待多久？”她看着他。你们并不是圆桌的人，我也不是，她的眼睛这么说。鲁路修给自己取了沙拉碟，托着整面餐盘到角落空位坐好。那姑娘在他对面坐下，手里握着盛满橙汁的玻璃杯。

“待到我们把这个阶段的麻烦完全解决。”他说。

“你是说枢木。”夏莉反应很快。鲁路修耸起肩膀，开始往自己嘴里塞薄切牛肉。女探员摇着头起身了，玻璃杯搁在原位，片刻之后同样托着餐盘返回。他们各自咀嚼了一会儿午餐，距离手术室的灯光熄灭还不到四十八小时，他的胃口依然不太好，取用的食物分量也不多，很快就撂下了餐叉。

“其实你也用不着陪我们一道留下。”然后他说，“严格来说，你的动向不归维因博格管，之前你和我达成的协议也终止了。如果你有别的任务，大可以留个口信就恢复自由。”

夏莉眨了眨眼睛。“我和上头打过报告了。”她轻快地说，“他们叫我暂时别回新卡美洛的地头去。圆桌跟我们算不上一个体系，不过合作的机会也还挺多。特殊时期的特派员吧，我应该是被安了这么个活儿。”鲁路修眉头一挑，她则扮了个鬼脸。“所以抱歉啦，我还得在你们附近多转悠一些日子。”

“真是个轻松的说法。”鲁路修嘀咕道，“不过好吧，我就不过问你们的内部事务了。”

情报局上层是否了解到了新卡美洛发生的事，伯利恒正在发生的事，本该死去的人重新现世的消息，他都不得而知。夏莉多半不会向他透露，在这时候装傻才是更明智的。情感上和直觉上来说，他以为那姑娘还是隐瞒了大多数实情，反正尾随污点证人以及配合执法局行动两项已经足够她摘出一定程度的自主行动范围了。他端起清空的餐盘去到回收处，转过身后发觉菲内特探员也跟了上来。他们肩并肩地向外走去，冲洗手掌并取用面纸。恢复自然妆面的长发姑娘在镜子里叹气，好在她气色着实显得不错。

“要不是等级差距摆在那儿，我还想主动跟维因博格清清账呢。”她抱怨道，“是啊，我不算他的下属，也不算重要关键人物，所以他就把特里斯坦开到你们那儿去，带着你们飞走了，头也不回一下。幸亏枢木心情大好救了我一把，不然我多半已经被火化了。真是令人感动的办事方案。我怎么就一点都不意外呢。”

“他本性如此吗？”鲁路修思索道，“习惯于心血来潮的办事方法，然后对专注范围外的人和事都冷酷得很？”

“体系内是出了名的兴致使然。”夏莉说，“不过算不上冷酷，这不至于。或者说，对于他所坐的位置而言，他已经算是挺有人情味儿的了。”她的语气缓和了些，轻轻歪了脑袋。“事实上他私下跟我赔过罪了，只是我这几天经历的怪事太多了，需要时间缓缓，所以还没完全消气。”

“就他的位置而言，做的还不错。”鲁路修说，咧了咧嘴，“我还在想呢，以他父亲的性格，怎么也不会培养出来一个会对女士冷酷无情的继承人。”

“唉，老年人。”夏莉翻起了眼睑，接着反笑起来，“你提醒我了。鲁道夫·维因博格是个私生活成谜的黄金单身汉，绯闻男友的数量比绯闻女友要多。也许他顺利挖到你这边来是因为基佬雷达？”

鲁路修被噎了一下。菲内特探员大笑着迈开步子，把他甩在身后，留他独自一人去沉思父系遗传的问题。

 

七十二小时过去了，警告从三十次增加到了五十次。不知道是霍雷肖小姐对声称的数字进行了额外夸大，还是事实如此。莫德雷德也被抱去做了几轮检测，注射过疫苗的小姑娘看似还算乖巧，很多时候都恹恹地趴在朱雀的房间里，可一旦精力恢复了些就继续活力百倍地四处逃窜了。鲁路修捏着鼻梁骨叹气，目光从监控录像上挪开，转向还在兴致盎然地观看追猫大战的C.C.。

“我要去跟维因博格家的小子谈谈。”他陈述道。

“你所谓的那个‘小子’心理年龄比你大得多。”C.C.反击他。

“按实际年龄说话。”鲁路修板着脸，“不行，我非得跟他谈谈。朱雀本来就用不着强制休养，强制休养也不意味着需要人全天候卧床，卧床也用不着维持那么副断手断脚的状态。”

“听听你说的是什么偏心眼的话。”C.C.讥讽道，“这里面的每一项都值得商榷，天才。”

“我看着难受还不行吗？”

“让你难受的部分是他单腿拄着棍子都能跑得比你用双腿要快吗？”

“……求你闭嘴。”鲁路修说。魔女毫不留情地嘲笑了他一番，他扭头过去时发觉房间大门打开了。他刚提到的某个男人大跨步走进来，抬手向两人都打了招呼，并探头看向屏幕上的内容。

“看够了吗？”鲁道夫讶然道，“调看监控的权限我只能分给你们这么多，可别告诉我你们打算把整天时间都耗在这上面。”

“没办法，实际去医疗区拜访的次数太多的话也会被护工们轰走。”C.C.说，往鲁路修肩膀上一拍，“正好，鲁迪，这儿有位先生想跟你谈谈。”

“拜托，女士。我都三十七岁了，那个称呼听起来有点儿恶心。”

高个儿男人五官微妙地拧了起来。C.C.笑着向他摆手，然后头也不回地走出了房门，留下一方安静谈话的空间。鲁路修关掉了录像画面，屏幕在他面前暗淡下去。他从暗下去的平面上看见自己的脸，判不出气色，但神情不太愉快。

“你想找我谈什么？”男人在他背后出声，“枢木朱雀的待遇问题？”

“你打算让他在那副状态待多久？”鲁路修径直问道。他侧过身，白塔的头儿在凝视下露出醒目笑容。他的牙很白，看上去有些欠揍。

“不论生物结合的调适性，教团的造物手法本身没有超出我们的技术水平。”鲁道夫说，“解析和改造都已经完成了，手臂会直接进行替换，接口部分还要进行微调，估计在今天晚些时候也能结束。”

“那么——”

“还要一阵子。”

“——为了什么？”

“天知道呢，也许因为他现在的模样很漂亮。我很乐意多欣赏上一段时间。”他收敛了笑容，钴蓝眼睛里闪烁着古怪光彩，“我不是说躯体部分，我是说精神性。残毁到那地步了，无论如何都和健全挨不上边，还能坚韧到独自支撑自身重量来。”

他口吻认真，其真诚程度令鲁路修不太舒适地皱起了眉头。“不是什么好的欣赏趣味。”鲁路修说，眼见着对方忽而莞尔，伸手搭放在他的椅背上。

“当然啦。要论欣赏的话，您比谁都有发言权呢。”鲁道夫说，声音诚挚而热切，“这么讲来，有人称赞过您自身的精神性吗，大人？相当迷人，我大概也明白为什么会有敌对阵营者对您个人多加褒奖了。”

……是每一个维因博格都拥有这种表面上热情起来能让人吃不消的特质吗？鲁路修按了按额角，努力绷住自己的表情别太崩坏。“我们都比你爸的年纪还大，你最好放尊重点。”他说。那人笑起来，扶着后腰站直了身子，稍稍活动了一下肩膀。

“有人向你诋毁过我的声名了吗？”他说，“放心吧，我才不会对已婚人士下手。”

“什么？”鲁路修说，差点咬了舌头，“什么已婚？”

“我老爹一直信誓旦旦告诉我当年零之骑士正式受封的那一日就相当于皇室婚礼了。”

“你老妈没告诉你遇到这种不靠谱的消息需要查阅史实资料吗？！”

“我当然查过了。毕竟历史课上完全没提到这码事。”红发男人举起双手，一脸无辜，“我还是查的影像资料来着，然后我觉得我爸说得很对。正常的骑士受封需要在朗诵誓言时含情脉脉目光相接吗？”

“法律章程来说完全不对头，希望你能意识到。”鲁路修说。他深呼吸了一次，勉强止住了嘴角抽搐。“毕竟就你的位置来说，忽视这方面的问题可是件很危险的事情。”

“我还以为知名的暴虐皇帝不会谈论章程呢。”

“闭嘴，小子。”

他们互相瞪眼了一会儿，其中一方感到有些胃疼。另一方慢慢将钴蓝色眼睛转开了，用力清了清嗓子。“言归正传。”他说，声音重新沉稳下去，“我们没有给他把必要生存所需之外的部件安装回去，是因为还没决定好需要保留下哪些性能。”

动能上限，视野增强，辅助瞄准以及弹道测算，环境阙值自动校正，以及所有可能将一个人变成一件杀戮兵器的装置。花上几日时间进行解析，这些数据能被完整掌握，也能叫人意识到对其力量不加管制可能导致何种后果。银漆数字的暗杀者，履历隐藏在阴影里，贸然行动而致使主动替他添加上新的一笔可不是什么有趣的事。鲁路修听得出他未出口的斟酌部分，并不是什么难猜的担忧，也不是无稽之谈。

“你们的身份不可能隐瞒太久。”鲁道夫继续说，“至少在圆桌内部，差不多是个公开的秘密了。好在我们可以用教团为托词解释一切，为此庆幸吧，这替你们省去了百分之九十九的麻烦。”

“他们确实需要承担至少百分之九十九的责任。”鲁路修板着脸说。提及此事又提点起一些遥远的幻痛来，即使时隔既久，他仍然神经质地打了个抖。然后他看见对方冲自己举起手，满面都写着无奈。

“没错、没错，你讲得对。”红发男人咕哝着，重重叹了口气，“总之，事情很麻烦。如果只有你和那位女士两个人，还不至于这么麻烦。你们大可以藏到乡野间，找个谁也不会关心的地方再待上半个世纪。这是我私底下给你们网开一面就能解决的事情。”

“但我偏偏给另一个人做了担保？”

“还是个不可能一走了之的人。”鲁道夫说，“他身上的某些零部件总是需要养护或者定期替换的，而我觉得黑市并不能解决一切。”

鲁路修缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，将这番话语在头脑里过了一遍，得出一个荒谬结论。“我没听错吧？”他惊异道，“你想让他走官方渠道吗？”

男人将嘴唇抿紧了些，两只手忽然在空中一击。“一半一半。”他说，“在圆桌以外的地方，不会有人知情。但在执法局管辖的范围内，需要他本人来承担的罪行太多了。事情告一段落之后，内部法庭必然会对祸乱的元凶之一进行审判裁决。”他停顿下来。鲁路修含糊地嗯了声，没有对此提出质疑。“根据我们原本的协议，他提供的只有情报，在减轻量刑上这点功绩远远不够。”于是他继续说，“如果他只负责情报供给，那么将他恢复到能基本行动和正常视物的程度就足够了。如果还想更进一步——”

“你想用他打赢这场战争？”

“超合众国今早刚宣布临战事态。”圆桌话事人点了头，神情肃然，“所以是的。或者换个更准确的说法，我想请你帮忙用他打赢这场战争。作为交换，我确保日后的审判不会落到最坏的结果上。”

说得好听，也不过是提前定下宣判的结果再争取减刑。鲁路修听明白了潜台词，但做选择并不容易。他不能完全代替当事人而做决定，即使他分明知道只要他明确提出、当事人便不会悖逆他的意志了。无关正误，无关结果论，无关必然之事，只关乎如何偿还代价。“商人，嗯？”他说着便觉得好笑，“先提出等价交易的人是我，这会儿却是你在指望将用以交易的筹码继续增加了。”

“聪明的商人。”鲁道夫说。他微微躬身，单臂抱在身前，神情自然地鞠了礼。“安心吧，陛下。无论您怎么选择，我都不会过度僭越的，也不会在你允许的范围之外染指属于你的东西。”

我先前怎么看他的来着？鲁路修想。那双眼睛确实很容易给人以他说的每一句话都情真意切的错觉。

 

无论如何，他们都并不算是编制内的人。目前不是。所以在一桩公平交易结束后，鲁路修得以回到地下三层的空间里悠闲度日。没有更多活儿要解决，需要操心的最大问题是虽然活蹦乱跳但怎么看都距离康复有些远的某个残肢病患。精神上的康复需要很长时间，贸然将他投回战争当中也不见得是个好主意。C.C.说无需犹豫，换作那人自行决定的话必然是很乐意回到战场上去的。然后鲁路修向她指出，这才是问题所在。

来自战场的磨炼永远是残酷而有效的。刺激带来唤起，唤起带回记忆，这过程必然会比他封闭在一处安然度日要来得快。一并而来的还有创伤，更多创伤，唤回来的陈旧部分和新增的那些。而枢木朱雀并不会认为这有任何不妥，枢木朱雀从来没给自己保留下多少情面。

令人生气，但毫无办法。

你们总是会互相妥协的，C.C.留下这个结论。鲁路修甩甩手向她挥别，转头又去了医疗区。她所说的是实情，区别只有谁先做出让步。按理来说，他们各自沦落到这地步后，他并不会再度去主动扼杀枢木朱雀个人的意志了，然而参与战争并不是天性，起码不是那个人的。所以他很难判定所谓强令的界限。

他抵达医疗区，抵达角落的隔间。护工刚刚端走清空的餐盘，莫德雷德在角落里拥有自己的碗碟，正埋头发出一阵呼噜声。朱雀侧身坐在床沿，浅色的病号服一侧裤管自膝以下空荡荡的。他原本盯着房间一角用食的猫，见到拜访者时肩膀轻轻一抖，神情陡然明亮了几分。

他空余的袖管倒是直接挽了个结，或许是为了行动方便。鲁路修拉了张坐凳到他面前，比以往要近一些。朱雀并没有对此表示异议，在他坐下时安分地摆弄着自己的袖口。他们的交谈从发脾气的护工和依然改不了乱逃窜毛病的猫开始，然后是一些琐事。这期间他又询问了一次需求问题，任何能叫人感到更加舒适的事物，出于本心想要索取的那些，琐碎的、细枝末节的喜好方向。朱雀思索了片刻，提议将模拟窗景前装饰台上的插花给换成红色。是个不错的信号。

他们没有谈及日后的打算，毋如说鲁路修在主动回避这类话题。拖延下去毫无好处，他也不是那种惯于逃避的人，但不是此刻、还未及他认为形势值得进行单刀直入的时刻。所以他们不可避免地谈及过去，远了不甚清晰，近则就在数日之前。有关于菲内特探员获救的细节，有关于一个名义上的杀手向她施援时的内心所想，以及就在那之前，他何以选择横剑格挡在高台之上。

就像是本能，他说。我并没有将你们识别成敌对阵营，然而己身冒险介入武力冲突还是不合理的。可是本能的部分推翻了所有指令和演算逻辑，不可思议，它就这样发生了。

他阐述时的口吻很平静，他谈论的是本能选择，并没有提及真实所想。不是谎言，也不是全部真相，或许他自己都不清楚真相的全貌。鲁路修注视着他露在外的那只眼睛，深色瞳仁外扩开一圈灰绿虹膜。那么熟悉，在盛夏蝉鸣间能叫人一秒辨识出其下蛰伏的幽灵。

然而那只是摆在明处的起始点，实际上可能要追溯到更久以前。“你是怎么跟上我的？”鲁路修缓声问。朱雀眨了眨那只眼睛，面上呈出一点不解。

“你指什么？”

“在新坎特伯雷的时候。”鲁路修说，“查理区，或者更早，也许在马洛区？你是怎么开始想着要找上我的？”

“你很显眼。”朱雀神情认真道。这让鲁路修困惑起来了，怀疑起是哪个环节出了差错。伪造的混血二代移民身份，在外的举止，还是穿着打扮方面的问题。

“我还以为我伪装得够好了。”他说。不过也许是他和夏莉打交道的时候露了破绽，至少菲内特探员对此还算敏锐。然而朱雀摇了摇脑袋，继而抬手挠了下自己的额角。

“你的伪装没有任何问题。”他这么说，“但你……很显眼。就那座城市而言，你看上去太好了点，看起来就并不是会在那儿扎根的那类人。”

他声音有些飘忽，听上去像是拿不准把握。这让鲁路修饶有兴趣地抬高眉毛。“说下去。”他催促道。朱雀抿了会儿嘴唇，短暂呈出些困窘，又放松了些。

“没什么可说的。”然后他说，“人们走夜路走多了，总会留意到星星的。在我看来，你就是这样了。”

“……哼。”鲁路修咕哝道，“还是老样子。从来不刻意去讨人喜欢，然后总能叫人喜欢上你。”

朱雀阐述这些的时候自然而专注，先一步避开目光的反而是听他说话的自己。鲁路修转看向墙角边的猫，莫德雷德已经用完了食粮，尾巴轻快地在身后拍打着。她很健康，没经历什么额外手术，也就没被保护圈箍住脖颈。他盯着那小姑娘的绿眼睛看了好一会儿，叫面上微妙热度渐渐消退下去，才责怪起自己不必要的紧张来。

“你记起多少事了？”他叹了口气。他侧回身来，留意到朱雀不知何时挪得离自己更近了，从稍稍错开半个身位到恰好在近前。我不太确定，那人小声说，但我至少记得……鲁路修眨了眨眼，胸口陡然一闷，垂落目光时见到扎在自己身前的蓬乱的棕色头发。

“……果然。”朱雀说，“你在身边的话，就能感觉到安心了。”

他的声音沉闷而模糊，脑袋微微拱动着，恰好贴合到仍然鲜活的心跳上。他的右手起先是攥住探视者的上臂，慢慢环到身后，不太稳当地尝试搂抱住。鲁路修下意识地伸出手去，环住他的整面脊背，他便在这回应中放松下来，发出微弱模糊的单音，像是无意识的柔软呢喃。

真过分啊，鲁路修想。他尝试抚摸对方的冠顶和脖颈，没有遭遇排斥，甚至也不像先前那样会换得紧张呜咽。真过分啊、这不是毫无改变吗。在一片混乱的境遇中察觉到的不妥当之处，真正在乎的关键点，令喜好与焦灼心念所交织的要素。所有这些，答案如同少年时代隔着通话听声而来的一句旧谈。

会令人感到不安的，唯独“你不在”一件事罢了。


	7. Chapter 7

_多数情况下，梦境都是具有欺骗性的。如实留存的部分很少，更多时候是将现实与幻想的要素拼接在一块儿，向潜意识希望或畏惧的方向歪曲。我还留在教团的时候，外勤部的管事人们教过我这些事情。梦境是虚假的，无意义的，臆造的部分毫无价值，如实回放的部分则与老旧的录像带没什么两样。所以别去深思，别去留意它们提供的信息，反正那都是些软弱而不必要的东西。_

_所以梦境不是关键，重要的是醒来后仍然记得的事情。我在梦里看见巨大的翼人，裹着钢铁翅翼投向太阳，溶解成为液态的金子，染在金黄原野上。我醒来后想起花田，金黄色的花田，一个盛夏，蝉鸣刺耳，我在土坡上方握住一个男孩的手，他抬头看向我时，阳光映入他紫色的眼睛里。_

_像某种剔透晶体，实际看上去比任何画像中描绘的都要更为漂亮。房门开启了，探视者走进来，他用那么双漂亮的眼睛向着我，低声询问我是否一切安好。他离我很近，不再额外拉过坐凳，而是径自坐到床沿，以便我侧身贴靠在他身前。我倚在他胸口上时，他会搂抱住我的腰背轻轻拍抚。他的心跳声能令我放松，他的体温和拥抱能令我感到安心。他允许我从他那里索取这些。_

_早年的记忆是最先往返的一部分，尽管它们本该因经年累月的洗砺变得更为稀薄，但它们率先回来了、就像为人者能拥有的最为温暖的心念。和平的年代，打扮精致得如同瓷娃娃的表亲女孩，庙宇的钟声，竹刀以刀背叩击膝头的力度。童年的歌谣，来自我不记得面貌的母亲或其他的什么人。父亲不会哼唱它们，但父亲也不总是在训斥旁人。_

_还有鲁路修。背井离乡的鲁路修，残疾女孩的兄长，被抛弃的皇子，我童年时最好的玩伴与最初的友人。记忆里的男孩长大了，身量修长，样貌英俊，抱着十足的从容重新来到我身边，又被猝不及防地打乱阵脚。我看着他，试图回想他少年时的样貌。那是他广泛为世人所知的年纪，一位过于年轻的皇帝，早早踩上世界巅峰的位置又早早跌落。_

_但还有一些残影，属于他不那么张狂的时日，属于寻常校园间并肩而行的同窗，会因旁人捉弄而板起脸孔或惊慌失措。我记起他来，然后记起和他有关的一部分事。循序渐进，血文身的女人这么说过。及至我放弃旧有任务之后，她终于向我坦白她并非内室中人，很早以前她就带领着另一个集团同那些人分道扬镳了，而今她所带离的那支队伍里也只剩下她一个。循序渐进，她告诉我，先想起关于“旁人”的本能认知、即他是谁，再然后是进一步的认知、即他于自己而言意味着什么。剩下的都是需要拼凑的碎片，一片一片地拾回原处。一些光明的部分，温暖的部分，噩梦离去后留下的刻骨铭心的部分。_

_我会做噩梦，但多半不是关于鲁路修的。关于父亲，关于死去的女孩，关于夷为平地的城区，以及狭窄窗口漏下的月光。鲁路修拍拍我的腰脊，把我从遐思中唤醒回来，跟我明确谈论一些事情。窗景变成了一个晴天，往外望去是一整条林荫道。他向我询问记起的部分，军队，学校，装甲骑，更多过往的经历。一台机甲，一把剑，假使我记得那些都意味着什么。_

_我回答出一些，用沉默省去了另一些答案。起初他面上看不出什么异样，而后便逐渐走了神，变得烦躁而心不在焉。我担心他感到不自在了，就主动挪开身位，尝试自行倚回床头去。他没有阻拦我，也没有伸手帮扶一把。_

_他注视我缺失的手臂与腿脚，我被摘去的那侧眼睛。他并未掩饰这打量目光，然而他的神情过于专注也过于温柔，并不至于叫人感到被冒犯。他替我整理我的鬓角和额发，他的指节修长而分明，一小块腕骨向外凸出，那不是一双适合摆弄武器的手。_

_“过去我需要照顾我的妹妹。”他轻声提起，又稍稍停顿，仿佛不知该如何接续。他望着我，我意识到他在等待我给出一个讯号。我知道他在说谁，目盲的残疾女孩，声音细细软软，仿佛永远都不会真正对谁发火。于是我点点头，示意他可以继续。_

_“我记得她了。”_

_他松了口气，又搓摁起自己的额角来。“好。”他说。好。他的目光飘远，投向虚假的窗景，宁静的林荫道，宛如寻常校园中的一角。“过去我照顾娜娜莉的时候，她很听话，不会给我惹来额外的麻烦。”他说，“她不能独自行走，也不能视物，她被困在黑暗里和轮椅上。”_

_“我记得这些。”我告诉他。_

_坐轮椅的女孩，双眼安静闭合着，常常挂着微笑，长发披至腰后，手掌交叠起来置放在膝上。穿着格纹裙，穿着礼服，小腿系上长带，发饰飞至鬓角。她在新卡美洛还未建立时就已加冕，她用重新睁开的双眼注视崭新都城。不列颠尼亚万岁，女皇万岁。_

_她也有过更为窘迫的经历，被迫隐姓埋名，被囚禁在空中花园，又被血亲兄长拘禁在高台之下，直至反抗浪潮将她解救出来。我的认知与我的记忆相嵌合，一部分矛盾之处令我困惑。但不待我想清那女孩的兄长何以那般对待她，他便又开口了。“我能容忍的事情很多，但有时候也很少。”他说，“一个人能生活的空间愈是有限，愈是圈禁在笼子里，我越想把枷锁打开。给她一个更广阔的世界，不需要担惊受怕或隐姓埋名。过去我是这么做的。”_

_我仍然想着娜娜莉，他却看着我。过了那么几秒钟，关于娜娜莉的念头就消失了。他不止在谈论一件事，他在联想更多。她被夺走的东西有那么多，他喃喃道，但至少——她后来能看见了，她有没有尝试过让腿脚恢复知觉，我不知道——她并没有完全失去它们……_

_我的断肢处不会感到疼痛，早已过了疼痛的阶段了。断裂的部分，缺少的部分，先前我有比人躯更坚固的零部件用于替代它们。但这种说法多半会显得很伤人，那是纯粹人类的感性不会迅速接受的一部分事实。当我开始排斥纯粹理性命令时，我也意识到了这一点。“我可以走路，”于是我说，“也可以看见东西。”我比了比床侧的拄拐，又指向自己的眼睛。“我没有被困住。”我告诉他。如果有必要的话，我可以重复更多次，直至他听信为止。_

_“我们都是被困住的。”然而他这么说，“但是我不能再去尝试解开所有枷锁了。”_

_他重新靠近我，握住我的手腕。他的手指没什么力气，无法将人钳制住，唯带来独属于他的轻飘飘的温度。然后那力道向上移动，缓慢捏过我的整条上肢，按在肩头，最终扶住我的脖颈。“因为我们活在不属于自己的时间里？”我问他。他将那只手收紧了些，像是作势要扼住我的颈子，拇指轻轻搭在我的喉结上。_

_“因为我们都做了错事。”他说，“足够多的错事，普通人赔上余生都不够偿还。”_

_我没有从这个动作中感受到威胁，恰恰相反，此刻他看上去毫无威胁性，宛如脆弱玻璃中映出的精致人形。“你在难过。”我说。他的拇指让我发声时不太舒适，但还不等我皱起眉头，他就将手抽开了。他站起来，从床沿离开，走至玻璃前方，飞速调换起框起的窗景来。森林，海滩，丘陵荒野，阳光下的花园。他骤然顿住，重新侧身看我时，神情变得微妙而复杂。_

_“我——是啊，显然我并不会多么高兴。”他低声说，伴着显而易见的疲惫，“我从那个位置跌下来，再不能站回去了。现在我又能为你做什么呢？”_

_他本来不需要额外做任何事的。_

_传到我耳中的信息很少，但判定局势也是此前我进行潜伏任务时需要掌握的基本技能。他完成了一桩交易，收拾掉了新卡美洛的烂摊子——我惹出的烂摊子。他本来都能安安静静离去了，找个不会被人轻易发现的地方躲起来，躲上五年或者十年、甚至更长，反正他完全能照管好自己，也许还要再加上一个不会死去的女人。而我应该离开，赶在更早之前，赶在圆桌卸除我的一部分行动能力之前。我以为我总会回到荒野里去，不必要将别人牵涉进来。_

_然后他说离开那里，别再回去了。我以为他的意思是留下。_

_在我还按照限制协议做事的时候，我从来都不需要听从他的指令。没有血文身，无关任务核心，各方面的行动都和我挨不上边，甚至还会给我造成麻烦。可当他向我询问时，我想听从他的意见。即使这意味着我需要卸除大多数防备，短暂失去对自己性命的掌控，违背已经约束我很久的指令。我想听从他的话语。我希望他不会对我失望。_

_愚蠢而软弱，根植于逐渐苏醒的本能认知，属于人类的那部分心念。但老实说，不论他想将我引往何处，情况也不会比我选择回去西伯利亚的冷冻舱更糟了。_

_情况与我想象的有些不同，各方面而言都是。最初我并不知晓全局计划，我预定在六十日之内被回收，第六十一日时圆桌的地下建筑区封闭了我的信号源，强制回收也没能顺利进行。如今信号源摘除了，毁坏了，我需要担忧的部分不再是回收而是歼灭，而外头的形势已经一团糟。超合众国往北大西洋派出了舰队，对一并燃起混乱的欧洲进行支援。倘若这就是下一场战争的序曲，我就是那个造就第一枪的零点。替我担保并没有任何好处，等同于将枷锁一并栓到自己的脖颈上。然而他想要我留下，留在这里，在他身边——听上去是这样。_

_情况诚然与我想象的不同。起初我以为我才是正在痊愈的那一方，按照常人标准判定，我的肢体残缺，精神遭遇过重创，无论哪方面都需要进行修复。我以为假使我在这修复过程中需要依存什么，某件事物或者某个人，那依赖性也应当是单方面的。一味寻求，一味索取，时间长了便会惹人厌烦。关系总是这样确立，残缺者与健全者，寻求与给予。_

_然而医护人员外最常来探视我的那个人，他常常显得心事重重，比我更为惶然不安，毫无保留地予以我一些贴切安慰，又在我获得满足时安分地抽身离去。他不是在厌烦我，厌烦不应当是这种态度。厌烦我的人不会在搂抱我时拥有平定安稳的心跳，手指在我的腰间反复摩挲似不愿轻易放我离开臂弯。仅止于此，没有搂抱之外的更多接触，也没有更加夸张的拉扯或胁迫。唯有那么一次，他让手掌贴上我的心口，在发觉那举动亦换不回一星半点起伏之后，又匆匆抽离而去了。_

_在那一次会面的末尾，他显得相当消沉。而他迈步走出房间门口之后，我才缓慢地意识到他感到消沉的可能性为何。就像我下意识向他寻求的东西，体温与心跳，生存的证明，他无法在我这里找到全然相同的部分。_

_我不该感到惊讶的。我应该早点意识到这点才是。我的记忆缺损太多，对多年以前那起事故的认知还很模糊，与他重逢时见到的便是鲜活样貌，在我重新记起他是谁之前就已覆盖过了作为普通既定事实或历史事件而存在的记录。我向他索求的东西更多是他本身的存在，而不消以此来冲洗别的一些事情。一些沉疴，错误的印象，尚未揭露真相时伤人的音讯。在那么漫长的时间里，长到足够他从定格在世人记忆中的样貌成长为如今的模样——他都以为我早已死去了。_

_也许是菲内特探员告诉他了一些事，从某一天起，留给我的模拟窗景里映出了一片金黄色的花田。_

_花瓶里的插枝成为了深红的，美丽而炽烈。鲁路修有时候会去摆弄它们，检查荆刺是否被剔除干净。即使我再三确保我不会去随意摆弄花瓶、也不会那么容易就被割伤手指，他还是会坚持进行这一道工序，就好像那馈赠来自于他本人而非此地实质上的工作人员。不管在哪个年代，深红玫瑰都绝非止于友谊的象征。一次两次或许是有意讨好或无意玩笑，持续更久就不是那般意味了。事实上，对于寻常友人而言，他待我的态度也过于亲昵了一些。_

_令我困惑的并不是我们之间是否曾有更进一步的关系，直觉告诉我事情发展到那一步也并不奇怪。奇怪的是他仍然行事谨慎，小心翼翼，好像止于拥抱与互相依偎就已足够。有一次我在他离开房间后悄悄尾随上去，借助长廊里一起医药用量的争执而掩盖了拄拐点地的声响。鲁路修和那个血文身的长发女人站在一块儿，站进一处拐角，进行低声交谈。有关于我的去处，观察期何时终止，何时进行下一步修补。然后她就他的耐心程度开了个玩笑，这让鲁路修沉默了许久。名叫C.C.的女人自个儿笑了，又向我稍稍探头打量的拐角处望来。我在墙面后藏到她重新转开目光，她或许发现我在旁听了，或许并没有。_

_“你们居然还没开始在同一间房里过夜，我真是太惊讶了。”然后她说。_

_“和精神上有病灶的人做爱犯法。”鲁路修说，在我能窥探到的角度上唯留着一片背影。我分不清这两人到底是哪边语出惊人的程度更为严重，又觉得谈论此事也不会令我感到抗拒。我几番在夜间看见过他，他苍白的指骨与藏入阴影的眼廓，像是一个自由行走于月光下的影子。假设他在那时是可被触摸的，假设影子不会那么容易就从指间溜走——做这类假设的感觉并不坏。_

_“你真的很在乎法理吗？”C.C.对他发出嘲弄。野心家，变革者，知名的暴君。他没对这类指责生气，他站在远处一动不动，半晌才耸起肩，向斜后方退了小半步。_

_“事实上，没那么在乎。”他说，“或许只是时机不对，或许是没有找到合适的机会。也或许我还在因为一些事而后悔。”_

_之后他们从通道另一侧离开了医疗区，我则在有人再度开始就我私自溜出房间的行为大吼大叫之前跑了回去。莫德雷德又不见了，但数日来的头一回，我没有因此而想着再度出门去将她抓回视野内。我躺回床上，起先看望着空荡荡的天花板，然后转头看向装饰台。数日来的头一回，我想走到花瓶跟前去，将深红的花儿握在手里，攥紧到未被摘净的尖刺钻入皮肉，以缓解我胸口空腔中虚幻的紧揪感。_

_那里并不存在供人紧张的器官，只有以正常速率运作的人工血泵，不会因为情绪过激或剧烈运动而失衡。空空荡荡，血肉被挖去了，但此刻我以为那里还存在着什么。我躺在那里阖了会儿眼，直至医护人员走进来，将输液管接回我的胳膊上。普通的医用药剂，无关改造或其它。莫德雷德蹦到我的胸口上，沉甸甸地压下一片重量。_

_我尚不知悉鲁路修坦言“后悔”的缘由，我没能记起这部分来。他的举止及其表现形式令我加倍困惑，唯在思及“他以为我死去了”这点后才能疏通一些头绪。他自己构筑起了墙壁，不愿坦诚全部，也不愿将所有待解决的问题都原原本本抛出。我不知道我的行为在他眼中是不是类似的。他说时机未到，机会未至，他还不能与谁重新建立起更加亲密的关系，或他认为我才是需要谨慎对待的那一方。_

_我不知道。但我在昏昏沉沉、濒临入睡时想，仅限于亲吻的话，大抵不算过度逾越。_

_我想象过亲吻他的方式。贴近肩头，抬起下颌，叫呼吸细细密密缠绕到一块儿，再去尝试触碰柔软的浅色嘴唇。先从他那里捕捉到一抹慌乱，然后等候他变得从容不迫。指骨贴合后颈，舌尖扫过齿缝，勾缠起来交换更为辗转黏腻的接触形式。他眼睛的颜色会在暗处浸深一些，碎发扫在眉间又被拨开，脖颈线条脆弱而优美。我想象我能这么做，也许不消进展至这般程度，也许停留在更为轻浅的形式上，薄如蝶翼掠过眼睑。_

_我以为那份想象会叫我在面对他时变得更为紧张，但我没有。他照常在清晨里前来我的房间，在我询问何时可以搬离医疗区时回归漫长沉默。我仍然能平静地注视他，他瘦窄的手腕与拨弄花朵的指节。某一刻殷红花瓣出现了叠影，疏忽一下飞散而出，密密叠叠堆积在他的衣襟上。_

_他从台前退开，走到门前，按开密码区拨下了一串数字，将门扇封锁起来。“我临时入侵了监控，”他轻描淡写地说，“确保谈话不会留下影像或录音。”幻象消失了，字斟句酌的谨慎消失了。他看着我，眼神明亮而锐利，仿佛他终于下定决心要用尖刀剖开一些潜藏既久的东西。“我们必须做出选择了。”他对我说，“你知道我的意思。”_

_被迫重新拿起枪与剑，或被彻底剥夺持有它们的权利。我知道这两项选择，两个引我而去的结果都不是全然自由的。我试图分辨他的倾向性，然而他藏起了外显的情绪波动，面容变得平板而僵硬。“战斗对我来说并不是多大的负担。”于是我如实说。鲁路修哼笑了一声，目光触在我身体残缺的部分上。_

_“能够做和情愿做是两码事。”他说。_

_“如果我乖乖地被剥离所有战斗性能，除了提供情报之外什么都不再做，最后他们会要求我偿命吗？”我进一步问他。很有趣的逻辑，因为杀死一些人而定罪，要想减轻罪刑就得去杀死更多人。政客的逻辑。我不需要他回答，我知道那问题的答案。但他还是郑重地点了头，自唇角溢出叹息声。_

_“说不定仅有的仁慈是一个安稳点的死法。”_

_“听起来还不错，”我说，“但你需要我活着，对不对？”_

_我认真考虑到死亡的可能性时，发觉这并不是一个坏选项。然后我记起他的声音，接近呐喊的、绝望的声音。我面前的是这么一个人，也许耗费了相当漫长的时间才说服自己接受了我的死，好不容易才把握回切实存在的希望来。所以我替他考虑了片刻，我向他求证这点。鲁路修不置可否，只是走近了两步，交叠起双臂来注视着我。_

_“如果你参与接下来的战事，”他说，“你也可能死在外头。”_

_“我不会。”我告诉他，然后对他重复，“你需要我活着，你命令过我的。”_

_我每陈述一次这个事实，他面上的神情就愈发复杂了些。他走回到我近前，指尖虚点过我遮罩住的眼眶。这就是代价，他的嘴唇嚅动、勉强拼出我能辨识的字句，这就是下令的代价了，你情愿这样吗？——你不会为此而憎恨我吗？_

_他触到我的那一刻，我胸腔中的空洞好似扩大了几分。有那么一瞬，我以为我的确是恨过他的。那个空洞当中满溢而出的是沉重黑暗的情绪，混合着令人恐惧的疲累与悲恸。这让我冲动了几分，蓦一下将干净棉罩从眼前拉开，将它彻底取下而弃置在一旁，继而昂首去迎接他的目光洗礼。_

_他的表情变了，好像那空洞中的东西浸染到了他的面目上。他张开嘴但没有发声，而我也没有安静等待，鬼使神差地进行了更多动作。我将浅色罩衣的系扣解开，单手做起来也不算困难。我将胸膛暴露出来，伤口已经痊愈了，但留下了比以往更多的疤痕。然后我完全脱去上衣，将布料从缺损的肩头扯下，露出裹缠在外的绷带。我将手掌插入腰际时他前倾了一步，抬起手来颤抖了一下，没能真正握住我的胳膊。于是我将下身衣物也褪去，叫它们滑落在地板上，堆积在我的足踝旁边。_

_然后我坐在他面前，赤身裸体，叫他得以完全看清我身躯的现状。假使一道命令真的改变了什么，这就是浮于表面的全貌了。在做完这一切之后，那个空洞忽然消失了，被奇异的安宁所修补填充，令我能坦然注视他的眼睛。事已至此，我原本已经接受了现前的结果。事已至此。_

_“我想记起更多事情。”我告诉他，“再快一些，跳过循序渐进的步骤。我想记起我最初踏上战场的理由来，这应该不是什么过分的要求。我想记起我变成这样的原因。我想知道你对我来说意味着什么，完整知道全部。”那需要我走出受管辖的安全区，走回到战场上，在枪炮洗礼中拾回更多遗骸。我知道我应该这么做。我情愿这样。鲁路修俯下身来，我知道他读懂了我的选择。他靠近我，指骨贴在我的后颈上。_

_“恐怕你并不会喜欢它们的答案。”他说。_

_“谁知道呢。”我说，“你也可以尝试多骗我一阵。”_

_那是一个很适合亲吻的角度，倘若他不认为这算过度逾越的话。他凑近我，呼吸拂在我额角，嘴唇掠过我掩住空洞的那侧眼睑，轻浅停驻，薄如蝶翼。_

_二十四小时后，我通过了连夜进行的基础调适性测试，进一步的性能适应须得在专用训练场进行。莫德雷德发出怪叫声，兴高采烈地挠起了我新安上的小腿，造成一阵刺耳的刮蹭响动。丢开拄拐和恢复更完整的视野令人感觉很好，我临时关闭义眼中所有的辅助功能，抱着精神头不错的猫回到地下三层。一路上她都在我的新胳膊上磨爪子，就好像她对这些玩意的兴趣比她对我本人要大得多。不奇怪，C.C.凉凉评价道，你本来就不讨猫的喜欢。_

_她是我在公共区域内见到的第一个人，对我行动如常地走至她面前一事没露出半点讶异神情。情报局的姑娘自有活计要忙，倘若不是在忙碌便是在忙碌过后还未醒转，而另一人恐怕熬了个通宵，忙于更多后续安排事宜。“现在你们都是完全入局啦。一点都不奇怪，你们就是这么喜欢给自己找麻烦。”她打着哈欠说，又狡黠一笑，“虽然他这会儿大概没转过弯，但我猜他在十分钟内就会找过来。”_

_事实上只用了五分钟。我站在空荡荡的健身房里，在桌台前测试握力，而鲁路修走进来，丈量了一下我的肩宽。他神色如常地提及自己有一些备用的宽松衣物，也许可以套给我几件，至少将病号服给换下来。“我本来是没打算完整保留我的衣柜的，结果C.C.背着我多补充勾选了不少东西。”他耸起肩，“幸好是这样，没想到真能派上用场。”_

_他的目光再落在我肩头时，我说不出是比先前更加轻松了，还是倍感压抑。我依然能从他的眼睛里捕捉到忧心忡忡的成分，慌乱、消沉、不知所措，想提出更为确切的要求又拿捏不好开口道出的形式。等待痊愈的人并不是我，需要反复确认他人存活迹象的人也不是我。他是更加不安的那一方，而他甚至不愿将这点表露到明处。我应当做些什么，能叫他稍稍安心些，叫他别再露出更加令人难过的神情。_

_“我不会再离开了。”于是我告诉他。如果当真还有许多事需要担忧，也请以此为基础考虑一切。“我不会不告而辞。”我说，“我不会忽然消失不见的，我不会自己逃到别处去了。所以……”_

_“你？”鲁路修说，“别开玩笑了。”_

_他生硬地打断我的话头，沮丧，冷漠，气急败坏。我试图继续解释，他却竖起手指封在我嘴唇上。用于亲吻的契机转瞬即逝，他扬起脖颈，线条苍白而脆弱。某一刻我以为，他的确为我哭过。_

_“总有人会被丢下。”他说，“被抛在原地，独自一人。总有人落到这样的境地。那个人并不是我。明明你……”他挪开手指，扶在我肩颈间，失去气力似地压低了自己的身躯。_

_“……才是常被我这么对待的。”_

_他站立在黎明时分的微光里，虚假窗景中正排布着一起将至的日出，令他的轮廓从阴影中缓慢脱出，成为鲜活真实的存在。墙壁崩塌了，呈出所有担忧愧悔原本的模样。我还未记起全部，我总会记起它们。在那之前，我低下头去，握住他的手腕，用嘴唇触碰他的指节。_

_“你回来了。”我说，“我找到你了。”_


End file.
